Pure Luck
by Katana001
Summary: A two chapter oneshot between my Character and Fluttershy... read, review ask me if want any particular pairings o.o
1. A Strange Mishap and Paperwork

A/N: just a two chapter one shot between Fluttershy and one of my own characters.

Small warning of blood and gore, and almost rape. Don't worry fellas Fluttershy is going to be all right.

Disclaimer: Don't own it MLP; I do however own me and that sad little kitten in that box over there.

It had been only three weeks, a small amount of time considering the size of the universe, but to me it seemed months.

I sat in a make-shift cot, which I had constructed from leftover plywood from my hostess's storage shed. The soft sunlight from this world's sun warming the skin on my arm and face, the light never going beyond warm whereas mine would have burnt me to a crisp already, it was interesting being able to laze about in the sun without turning my pale white skin into the color of a cooked lobster.

I shifted, the soft rustle of my 'new' makeshift cloths that were courtesy of my hostess's good friend, the ones I appeared here with were in the middle of gods know where in the vortex I was spat out of.

A soft voice spoke in the doorway, shy and timid but full of kindness.

"G-Gabriel, lunch is ready."

…

In most cases, I would have to say this was really cliché. But I suppose it's just how the multiverse works.

I was your average young adult, fresh out of high school, hell you could practically tell how green I was just by looking at me. Young, having that certain light in your eyes that said something along the lines of 'fresh meat' to the more experienced world, and currently looking for a part time job.

The average, overused theme of how strange things usually start, from ordinary to extraordinary in the matter of days, seconds for some.

But again, I digress.

We all have to start from somewhere right?

My disappearing act had come gradually. One minute I was walking into my local McDonalds, thinking of what I wanted to order and judging the new My Little Pony kids toys that were currently displayed in a small box that hung from the wall. None of them seem to appeal to my high quality tastes.

Before my life changing experience began, I would like to say I was indeed a Brony, my favorites happening to be Luna, Twilight Sparkle, and of course Fluttershy for being so damn cute all the time. It was… _strange_.

You see, Time/Space gods don't like it when universes rub against each other for one; it causes a lot of paper work and problems with physics which means a lot of frustrating cover up operations to keep the mortals happy and content with their world and not suddenly fucking up big time. Second; something always disappears. It is entirely unpredictable to what will disappear, whether it be a dust bunny, a child's toy, perhaps a small animal. But it always happens, and universes are simply too _big_ to find and recover whatever disappears and put it back in its allotted universe.

But the gods _**freaked **_when I simply took a step toward the counter ready to order, and then 'BAM!' all that was left was my cloths, floating in midair then falling to the ground lifelessly. It certainly made everyone within the general vicinity lose it; the poor girl that was manning the cash register had to go to therapy for the next couple of months, with the sudden fear that people around her will simply disappear if she wished that they would disappear. Literally.

Somewhere in a different plane of existence.

The lesser goddess (one could say Angel, but not really) that watched over me, dropped her cup of warm jasmine tea in complete shock. The sudden separation of her charge punching her in the gut with such force, she threw up. Like all of her kind, the separation of the very thing they love the most could be fatal both physically and mentally.

Normally separation wouldn't happen because of the final recycling process each soul goes through at the end of their terms on earth, or any life bearing planet, that usually consisted of a term of roughly two thousand life cycles. This occurs so rarely that even elder gods don't consider it to be of any concern, but when it does like with what happened to me, they had less than half an hour to live.

The more insightful gods of the times decided that should it occur that a 'panic' button should be placed at each desk the lesser gods and goddesses worked at, so with her mind fading fast she struggled to press the small button on the side of her desk.

Amaterasu, who won the majority vote of this millennia's Ruling God election (Earth Division), picked up the red phone on her desk as it rang. Her beautiful face growing angry from what she was hearing.

"What do you mean he simply disappeared! It was scheduled wasn't it...? WHAT! YOUR TELLING ME THAT IT WHEN ROUGE! GET ME CONTACT WITH THE NTB! AND GET THAT ANGEL MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW!"

The NTB or Nexus Travel Bureau was the central traveling agency from universe to universe, controlling all pathway travel between them. Normally if you were a Universe traveler, you would have to go to your local NTB agency and get either one of three passport cards.

Green for one occupant universe travel, and depending on how much you pay, you can travel as long as you want.

Blue for a limited multiple passenger travel, the maximum amount of people being eleven, if you were in a small group you would buy one of these so all of your friends could come with you.

And finally Gold or Platinum, Elder Gods/Goddesses and Demons usually carried these, allowing them access to anywhere in the multiverse and having as many as twenty charges in their care.

But when a normal human disappear without these cards, it again causes a shit load of paperwork and illegal immigration files to be formed out, not to mention very angry Head Gods because of losing one of their souls from Reintegration and Refinement National Treasury of their respected planet. You see one human soul is worth about five trillion units of UE (Universal Energy) which technically is the currency and power source of the gods, talk about the soul being invaluable, and losing just one of them can cause a considerable dent in their economy because it just simply disappears. Natta. Nothing. Gone.

No exchange of funds to the God council, or anything, because I was no longer _there_.

"Yes, hello, I would like to ask if there were any papers informing me that a human was green to go through a Universal Warp Jump. No? Well what the fuck just happened then? What do you mean he warped without a BHCC (Black Hole Command Center) is that even possible? Look here, Buster I just lost about seven trillion UE and a good kid (I was a good kid and a good person, so the value of my soul goes up depending on how the Soul Stock and Exchange is in demand of good or bad souls), from my planet and my religion… I don't care if it was slight shift against Universe walls! Well contact them and find out where he!"

There was a pause.

"DAMNIT!"

She threw the phone off her desk, breaking it. Her little sister Tsukiyomi, looked at her worriedly.

"What's the matter sis? Can we get him back?" Ameterasu scowled; pulling a huge bottle of sake from one of the draws in the desk she took a big swig of the thick drink.

"We can't, even if we tried it would destroy him. Entirely. Soul, body, mind all would simply turn to putty the moment he stepped through an open pathway, it's not like normal transfers… his body was unprotected and it changed him. Unlike Artificial Gods, he went through two universe barriers instead of getting stuck in the space in between them, and it's left him in a pseudo god like state. Not really a god, but not really a human either… shit, that's got be tough, not being able to come home and the fact he'll live twice as long as any human makes it worse."

Ameterasu and Tsukiyomi silently hoped I was okay and wished me luck.

I would need it.

…

Going through two Universal barriers, naked, at some couple quintillion light years per pica second was quite the experience and never in my prolong life do want to feel such pain, ever, ever again.

Imagine… well, dying. Hard thing to comprehend when few people ever have lived through death, but I could describe it like jumping in water, burning ice then having a waterfall of glass fall on you, then being compacted into the size of a flea about seven or eight times. Oh, and feeling yourself grow older and younger at incredible rate.

So one could understand, the most basic inner instincts coming from when our ancestors first walked upon our earth took hold of me the moment I touched ground in a blaze of dirt and blood screaming bloody Mary.

My mind was blank, all I could feel was the need to run, and run away fast.

…

Fluttershy at the moment felt her heart burst with sadness, before her was _something_ that resembled a hairless monkey as it was bipedal and had free use of its hands. It was trying so desperately to get away from her as it tried to climb the small cliff it was backed against, screams of fear and desperation ringing in the night air.

It crushed her, whatever it was, it had been hurt badly and blood flowed freely from horrible gashes, and from what she could tell maybe even a couple broken ribs racked it body with pain.

She tried moving forward to aid the large creature, try to bring it comfort, but unlike most larger and strange animals of the Evertree forest who backed down when she gave them the 'stare', he (from the glimpse of genitalia at its base, making it defiantly male) had cut her lightly on the cheek with his nails. The fear in his eyes told her he was not in his right mind and needed to be calm before she could approach him.

So she waited, blocking him off when he tried to escape her sight and into the deep and wide Evertree forest. It was two hours before he gave up, residing to fate and curled up into a ball at the base of the cliff, rocking back and forth echoing sobs in the open grove.

She took a few steps forward, soothing him with soft whispers of 'hush, hush, everything is alright' he seemed to understand her, or at least understand the tones of her voice. He relaxed slightly, but was ready to spring at the hint of any danger.

She needed to contact somepony, perhaps Twilight, but she wouldn't go anywhere at this moment lest she wanted him to disappear without healing first. It would be another hour before his rocking slowed and his breath became longer, if labored in a fitful sleep, she had only sat a couple feet from him and was humming lullaby's trying to sooth him mentally.

Once she had made sure he was asleep she had gently, well tried to place him on her back, which was a difficult task. Now that he was finally still, she got to see the details she had missed earlier.

He was indeed hairless, only a small layer of peach fuzz covered him only thickness of hair was the top of his head, which was almost see through white. What she could guess at, he was about six feet tall when standing at full height, almost twice the size of her who only stood at a good four feet. He had an angled face, and was strong chinned much like how the stallions' jawline was, the body was smooth and slightly muscular showing that certain flexibility trait all primates shared. She blushed heavily when her eyes glanced over his uncovered _area_ getting a good view of the reproductive organ; she threw a sheet over him from her satchel to keep some level of decency, even if she didn't know if he understood what it was anyway, she needed it.

Fluttershy hefted a sigh as she somehow lifted him up onto her back, and almost staggered at his weight. This was going to be tough getting him home.

…

I like so many others before me who have experienced a total blackout, woke up with the age old question.

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked the ceiling, but like any other ceiling it did not have the necessary means to form complete thought like I could to answer my question, it was completely concerned with being a ceiling at the moment.

That didn't help my predicament, to where and how I exactly got here. So to compensate for lack of knowledge to where I am I began to observe my current surroundings.

For my brief and completely strange life, I witnessed one of most bizarre things I ever would see. As I looked at my hand, I noticed that I had an outline? No, I was quite awake, I could tell from the pinch I gave myself. But lo and behold there it was! Dare I say it, I looked… _cartoonish._

I would like to say at this time, that I pride myself on being the most open minded person I know, noting the possibility of universal travel, possible. Gods? Plausible. Aliens? Believed we have conservatory act on us. Meeting the Characters from Naruto? Hopeful.

But this didn't quite click with me, mainly because it was different sight sensory experience than I was born with and grew up with, that look of 3D-ness replaced with an odd mix of cartoon 2D and 3D, like from that game _Prince of Persia _where the lines flowed as I moved and considerably brighter than in my old world as if someone amped the contrast up on the RGB.

To where I was, I was in a small wooden room, it was simple containing a small dresser, vanity and side table, where a few bandages lay covered in blood and two large windows beside the bed. It had two doors at the wall directly facing me, one leading to what looked like a bathroom and the other was closed for now.

I tried to move, that was a physical impossibility for my body's legs was entirely unresponsive to my commands. So a laid there, waiting.

After a few moments of silence I began to hear muffled voices from the floor boards.

"… _I think the princess should know what's going on; after all… he doesn't look like he's from here, out of all the fauna I've seen he only basely resembles the primates. Like dragons, there's practically nothing about… whatever you found."_

"_b-but, I don't want to scare him anymore Twilight. He was so scared last night; he was trying to climb a flat cliff trying to get away from me! Plus he's still hurt and I don't want him in a dark cell in the castle being question by the guards, that's even if he can talk…" _

I had to question what time era I was in, what with the talk of guards and princesses, and the surprising fact I could understand their language was phenomenal. I do realize that I was in a different universe, the sight sensory experience explained that much, but language was a form of communication. Unique to the planet and area you are born in, but to find English; a language of Germanic descent… Here? The chances of such a thing were reaching near infinity in likeability.

This gave me three hypotheses. One: English is a Universal Language, and there are many other worlds that use English as a language, this is sometimes comically suggested among the anime communities of earth, because normally everyone watches it in English despite the characters being in japan.

Second: I was bat shit lucky to land on a planet that, coincidently, spoke my birth language. But this seemed highly unlikely.

Third: Having crossed out of my own universe into another, the trip has altered my brain to translate native languages into English, ergo through unnatural processes.

Mulling this over, it also gave me small impressions to the voices in the room below me, and ideally the people I will be dealing with when they decided to check up on me. the first voice gave me the impression she (the tone and way she said it indicated female, along with the second voice) was a rational thinker and loyal to her countries ruler, much like the smarter patriots of earth's time. The way she termed 'dragons' indicated another similarity between my world and hers, and way she said it made me wonder if there were living specimens on this planet.

The second voice, sounded shy yet generally concerned with my wellbeing that made me feel warm inside, it was nice to know there was at least one person was compassionate to my case. And judging by what she describe, I was on full ancestral Primate 'Flee on sight' instincts when I blacked out, making it more impressive that she actually watched over me while I was in such a state. A dangerous state that was, I was basically like a rabid and scared monkey ready to attack anything that got remotely close.

"_We need to at least tell our friends, that way we can keep him under control and wont attack everypony."_

The voices were getting louder… 'Everypony' what an odd word, it reminded me of my favorite show on television My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and it was used when one of the ponies was generalizing more than one of their kind…

If I was holding something, I would have dropped it in shock. Of course I had a tiny suspicion to where I was as this room looked oddly familiar, but _this_.

This was so damn ironic that I laughed, long and hard.

Whatever Gods of Luck watched over me, they must like me a lot, I mean I was a Brony! And where do I end up? Smack dab in the middle of Equestria, that's where! Oh this was indeed a hoot!

Like most (or maybe just me) I always wanted to meet the colorful ponies, become friends with them and protect them from harm. A guardian of sorts, and it was all good imaginative fun, but this was the real deal! I shook like a windblown lantern flame, the excitement of meeting two of my all-time favorite ponies nearly bursting out of me. But I needed to calm and restrain myself, I knew about them, but they know nothing of humans.

Calm, collected I told myself, sitting up a little feeling the burning sting of broken ribs and adopted a soft but serious look. Hmm still naked, later I will ask for some cloths.

The door rattled as the handle was pulled, and I was greeted by the most beautiful creatures I ever laid eyes upon. They did look like their television counter parts, but triple their beauty by eight the weird 2D/3D line thing making them look like moving works of art. The significant differences between the show and the real deal, was perhaps their elegance, the way they carry themselves gave them an almost unearthly feel.

I stared into two aqua marine eyes, who stared back a blush creeping up her cheeks. She fidgeted and let a thick strain of pink hair fall in front of her eyes, backing up into Twilight who was behind her mumbling 'sorry' cutely. I nearly had a heart attack, a small 'dawwwwwwww' escaping my lips.

Twilight took charge, stepping out in front puffing up her chest giving her a proud look.

"Can. You. Understand. Me?" she said slowly, breaking the question into one word sentences. Damn it all to hell, they even sound like their Tv counter parts!

"Well, I would hope so; otherwise we would be in quite a pickle Twilight." I chuckled, as both of their jaws dropped. This was going to be fun. Twilight recovered fast, a serious look gracing her features.

"H-How do you know m-my name!"

I shrugged, wincing slightly as it pulled against my ribs, "I know a lot of things, and let's see I know that you are the wielder of the Element of Magic, your friends names are: Rarity, AJ or Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and little Fluttershy here" she blushed deeper trying to hide behind Twilight, I counted off my fingers as I listed the names of her other friends "Then we have Big Mac, Cherrile, The CMC group Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo, Rose, Daisy, Carrot Top/June Bug, Bon Bon, Lyra, Doctor Hooves, Derpy, DJ Pon-3, Spike… and among others."

"B-bu-b-b-but!" she spluttered, clear confusion lighting her eyes and a small glimpse of fear, I didn't want that. No fear, I was a friend.

"Hey, don't worry! I don't want to hurt anypony!" she considerably relaxed when I said that, but the confusion was still there, "I know what you're thinking, 'who is this guy? Where did he come from? How did he get here?' and why is he acting so damn calm? I'll answer them, but before we do… may I have some water?"

I didn't realize how thirsty I was, my tongue was becoming swollen and dry. Universe travel does take its toll on you. Fluttershy jumped at this, dashing downstairs to get a cup and filling it up with the pump outside, a minute later Fluttershy came back with a full cup of water in her mouth, she gingerly placed the glass on the side table.

I thanked her with as much kindness in my heart could muster, which turned the poor pony's face red as a tomato as she backed away behind Twilight.

Oh I was going to enjoy staying here.

…

It had been two weeks, since that day the new creature, which Fluttershy now knew as Gabriel appeared in Equestria, a week full of pleasant surprises that she might add and an absolute delight to Twilight and Pinkie Pie disposition. Rainbow, AJ, and Rarity had been a little skeptical as to trusting Gabriel, but at the week's end they were okay with him living with her. Plus she couldn't complain she got a very nice hug three or more times a day, that made her feel all warm inside.

As it turns out Gabe (that's what he wanted to be called) was a very affectionate person (a word he used to describe himself) he loved giving hugs and receiving them and didn't feel any inkling of embarrassment when hugging them in public, which she had no objection to.

The populace of Ponyville had met Gabriel with mixed results, and as she feared some with anger but the percentage of them were on par none. But most of them had no opinion on the human (what his race called themselves) visitor and where genially interested in meeting him, Gabe had been polite when meeting everypony. There was only one incident he broke his cool, and that when he saw the village's gray mail carrier, Derpy.

He had charged the cross eyed mare, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug and swinging her around in a circle before gently placing her on the ground again and coming back with a goofy grin on his face. Derpy was left in a small daze, a 'What just happened?' escaping her lips and a small blush on her cheeks.

Twilight had become close to Gabe reasonably fast, because of his intellect the two got along very easily often debating stuff that went over her head, like magic and science. But she felt happy that her friend had somepony to match her wit, she felt that Twilight sometimes felt lonely because she had to slow down considerably to be friends with her and the rest of the gang.

Pinkie Pie and Gabe, within a matter of a day and a half were dubbed 'The Royal Party Duo' for their skill in making parties fun, suggesting different styles of parties for Pinkie to try, calling them 'theme parties'. The hat party she was invited to was hilarious; everypony got their best goofy looking hat and danced the silliest dances, she personally liked when Gabe did the 'robot' as he called it, moving as if he had stiff joints.

The village's DJ, Vinyl Scratch took a liking to him as well when he introduced her to the concept of 'Dubstep' using her equipment he made some sample tracks of the gene of music, recording certain phrases he said then proceeded to 'chop' them up. It was a little confusing to her, but Vinyl seemed to understand and that made her happy.

Spike was ecstatic as well, Gabe had become sort of a 'big brother' to little baby dragon and they talked about everything together, seeing how Spike didn't really have a lot of male friends. Snips and Snails were more acquaintances to the young dragon anyway, Spike looked a lot happier since now he had somepony to talk to about guy stuff, and she even heard bit and pieces of Spike talking about his affection for Rarity to him and advice to make her happy.

"Look here, Spike do you love her with all your heart?" the small dragon thought for a second, then a hesitant nod for 'yes' "Good, but show her that you do love her Spike, small gifts like flowers or gems are nice. But the best gifts are when they are unexpected; something that means greatly to you but is expendable shows that you are willing to sacrifice a great deal to make somepony happy. Rarity is a girl of the material world and physical gifts bring her joy, but when you give something on a deeper level, like being there when she hurts would mean more than its weight in gold."

The two sat at the edge of small lake until the sun had set, the small dragon resting his head against Gabe's arm enjoying each other's company.

This had made Fluttershy's heart and tummy flutter pleasantly, without her own knowledge of it she had begun to really care for Gabe. In the beginning, Gabe has been slightly distraught with his looks; he had told her that changed drastically from what he originally looked like. He told her that he had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with a bit of a beard and glasses, but now he looked strange.

White hair as if the color was sapped from it, and two gray colored eyes that sometimes changed color with his emotions and smooth skin that was clear of blemishes and hairless. It wasn't him, he told her looking at himself in the mirror. It wasn't really a bad thing but Fluttershy could understand where he was coming from, she wouldn't want to _not_ look like herself.

Other small things had upset him, as the familiarity of his own world disappeared within the folds of hers; she had even woken him up from his small cot and had called her 'mom' by accident. That really struck a chord with Gabe, he ending up talking to Twilight about the possibility of Universal travel to get back home; she had to reluctantly decline his offer telling him it was impossible, even if she gathered up all the Unicorns in Equestria and beyond the energy needed to break through a Universe barrier would kill them with effort.

Fluttershy didn't say anything when he realized that there was no way back to his own world. Fresh tears had fallen down his face when he wouldn't be able to see his family ever again, for all the things she could say none of them held any gravity to his situation. So for her shy temperament she even surprised herself when she hugged him the best she could with her hooves, after a few moments he returned the hug.

The hug had lasted for half an hour, a surprising feeling of selfishness arose within her as he broke way, thanking her. In a confusing way she didn't want that hug to end, she liked the feel of his skin and the warmth it provided and found herself missing it as he walked away to get ready for bed.

Fluttershy even scared herself she felt a black twinge of jealousy, when Rainbow had tried hitting on Gabe, who was completely oblivious at times didn't get at what she was hinting at. None the less she had almost yelled at Rainbow telling her to back off 'her' guy.

She had to sit down when she thought that, impersonating a tomato trying not to think of the embarrassing thing she almost said out loud. In a way, she half believed herself, she was the one who found him and nursed him back to good health, and she was the one that had insisted him living with her. So technically Gabe was her's… right?

She shook her head trying to clear her mind of past thoughts, this was a big day! Gabe had agreed on meeting with Princess Celestia to properly introduce himself to the Kingdom of Equestria and become a citizen of Ponyville. For the past few days, Gabe had been writing letters to Princess Celestia introducing himself and his current predicament.

From what she could tell the Princesses of Equestria were very interested in meeting Gabe personally, Princess Luna especially. Having glanced through his letters beforehand, she noticed Gabe and Luna had many similar likes and dislikes and quickly became pen pals, even have him counseling her on certain royal matters she was involved in and dealing with more _unpleasant _advisors that had a very bias opinion on her because of her darker persona Nightmare Moon kidnaping Princess Celestia.

Apparently his advice was indeed effective, as Princess Luna did gain more favor and interaction in delicate matters Princess Celestia usually handled by herself. Fluttershy could not help but feel that awful twinge of jealousy against Princess Luna.

She had currently just finished making lunch in the small cottage kitchen; she had learned Gabe was like the bears of the Evertree forest having a diverse diet of meats, vegetables, and fruits. But the thought of killing another living thing for food made her faint; she couldn't do such a thing, Gabe had kindly and willfully foregone meat of any kind whilst living with her and opted for fruits and veggies but she did occasionally catch him drooling slightly when looking at the cows and sheep in old pony Yellow Heart's pastures.

"G-Gabriel, Lunch is ready." She called from the doorway of her room; since her cottage was small it only had one bedroom and she didn't want him to sleep in the living room on the couch as it got deathly cold down there, plus she found the sound of his soft intake of breath comforting when she fell asleep. Even with all the animals that came and went in her house, she had oddly felt lonely at certain points before bed and with him in the room these feelings of loneliness had disappeared.

She looked at him in the cloths Rarity had made for him; they were baggy in certain areas and tight in others and they were plain, but they were better than him walking around naked a thing he felt entirely uncomfortable about. Not only his nakedness had he worried about but hers and friends as well, this had brought a very red blush to her face when he stated that he respected them too much to find himself in the awkward situation of _staring_ at her flank and her friend's as well for too long.

The Human world, people wore cloths because not only to protect themselves from the weather and show off a sense of fashion, but meet a cultural standard of decency amongst themselves. Believing that the private parts of the body, as the name indicates, remain private from public view.

They had all agreed on keeping their tails down when in his presence, though Rainbow keeps forgetting this rule and continues to tease him with flash of her rear or spouting suggesting sexual innuendos. It made her slightly mad at Rainbow for taking her sexual frustration out on Gabe, even if they were all single (and virgins she admitted, though Rainbow would deny this if it were to come up) it felt slightly mean to tease him with their bottoms.

"Thanks, Shy, you know when the Chariot will arrive today?" he said standing up and stretching, using her shortened nickname he had given her. She liked when he called her that, it made her feel close to him.

"N-no, but I think Twilight does, we'll go see her after lunch… I don't think a Chariot would come out this far, so we will have to go to town anyway…" she mumbled as Gabe fell in step with her heading down the steps into the cottage's kitchen where their food sat upon the counter. For herself she had made a garden salad and a daisy sandwich and a glass of orange juice was in her future as it waited in the fridge, for Gabe he had a garden salad as well with three apples and one banana, and two protein pills (Gabe had recommended these because of the lack of meat in his diet, a ponies metabolism was different from his and he needed a healthy amount protein and fish oils) next to a glass of cool water from her underground spring.

Gabe rubbed his hands together, licking his lips he proceeded to gobble down the morsels of food and drafting the two pills all within a matter of five minutes, she had taken more time of course she took time to enjoy her food. Gabe had a habit of consuming food way too fast when he was excited or nervous, though his excitement wasn't only his to fret about.

Fluttershy was quite ecstatic to be going to the castle again, and was looking very much forward to be spending the next couple of days in the Castle. Not only was Gabriel going to become a citizen of Ponyville and a sort of Ambassador to the Human race, but a personal advisor of Princess Luna's court! And that was a big deal as it would seem in the growth of Princess Luna's influence and power within the castle walls.

…

I almost couldn't contain myself when I saw Princess Luna; she was majestic and just _so _beautiful. Again I had to remind myself that this is a formal matter, I was representing my race as well as my pony friends, and perchance I could obtain a hug at a later time. Little Fluttershy stood beside me in the grand twin throne room, a smaller portion of the noble ponies filling the grand hall along with the stoic guards that watched me with stony eyes.

She was stunning in the formal dress she wore, a light creamy blue that reminded me of the morning sky and contrasted well with the beige/creamy yellow color of her fur and pink hair. I was in an odd almost steampunkish version of a black petty coat with slim black slacks and bear footed with a way to small top hat and red undershirt, I couldn't complain with Rarity's work she was trying her hardest to find out what works best with my body type. I had looked in a mirror beforehand and thought I looked very handsome, I tried asking Fluttershy what she thought but she broke down into a mumbling stutter a small blush shining through her fur. Almost had a Fluttershy induced heart attack, which happened frequently throughout the three weeks I've been here, it was just so damn cute how some of the ponies mannerisms are. Especially Twilight, when we got on the biological subject of both male and female ponies and their reproductive habits… that had be the cutest thing in the two universes I've been to, which was saying something.

The thing was about formal introduction to any country; particularly _this _(who had not the pleasure of meeting me or my fellow man, preferably a good man) country is the intense tension that followed stepping up to the thrones where the Princesses sat , the small groups of powerful families and clans watched Fluttershy and I with harsh, unforgiving stares. I was indeed surprised to find out that there was such thing as hostility on this small planet, but in an odd way I suspected this was natural in any universe.

As they say a coin has two sides, and isn't complete without the other.

But poor Fluttershy, she was simply shaking horribly with fear with being not only the center of attention, but the attention of powerful judgmental clans. I placed a comforting hand on her upper back, her small wings quivering strongly. I leaned in to whisper into her ear, which caused an odd reaction in the small pony.

'When this is all over, how about we go out for ice cream? I'll buy your favorite, and then we could go see a play or something?' I whispered, she let out a soft sigh that… _almost_ sounded sensual and shuddered a bit. Or I could be taking it the wrong way and she's just reaaaaaalllly nervous right now and wasn't expecting my whisper.

The proceeding was on borderline boring, but I kept a straight face all the while trying to calm Fluttershy down and was almost hyperventilating on me. I almost growled at a one of the clan heads, for this look of utter disgust and disappointment towards Fluttershy who was trying her best to look brave. My shoulder itched, when I directed my anger at him, in which he turned away haughtily.

I introduced myself with a flourish bow, then taking the innovative about explaining my predicament, who I was, and my race, and my wishes to become a citizen of Equestria and an Ambassador to my people when I was able to establish communication with them (to how I would do this came to me later on) explaining that over a couple million Humans already knew of their existence, because of a unique ability to certain people like Lauren Faust to catch images and ideas from different worlds and not realize they even existed, but create almost scary accurate stories of their daily lives.

Those who believed or liked and supported in these stories had become devoted fans of their race, each (which I dearly hoped) wanted nothing but the best for them and the mane six to grow strong. Which left me on a positive note from the two Princesses when I told them I was among one of those millions that supported them, Luna stepped down from her throne. I knew what was happening next, but the others… not so much.

The letters between me and Luna were kept hidden from the others, outside of the mane six nopony knew what she would say.

"As a Princess and a lover of different cultures, I would like to formally extend my hoof for a seat at my council and perhaps a personal advisor when you have become more familiar with our world." She offered her hoof to me. On a political scale this was huge! It wasn't only a bold move, but one that could have serious complications later on if things didn't bode well for us both. But I was confident from my two years in government classes in highschool to know a bit or two about politics. There was a small gasp throughout the audience, well no turning back now (and not to mention the urge to scream 'FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC!' as I did so) I shook her hoof.

"I look forward with working with you Princess and all of Equestria" I said shaking her warm hoof firmly.

Afterward the ceremony was completed and I had a few days before I had to run around filling out naturalization forums and going to the national treasury for a bank account and taxation information.

The small talk with Celestia had been short and sweet, congratulating me for already finding myself in the royal court and thanking me for becoming a citizen of Equestria. Celestia had even leaned in toward me while Fluttershy was looking the other way.

'Hurt her and you'll deal with me and her friends' in a cool but very threating voice, my face was set in stone when I replied back the seriousness of it causing Celestia to flinch.

'I would destroy and kill anypony who would try to hurt her; you have nothing to worry about.'

In all honesty, I would.

A little bit later…

Ice cream, who would have thought It would be Fluttershy's favorite snack, I always thought it would have been something more healthy but as it turns out Fluttershy had a bit of a sweet tooth on her. She defiantly consumed fewer sweets than Pinkie Pie did, but on the other hand Pinkie wasn't a normal pony and consumed the stuff like a dehydrated man in a desert next to a lake does. Which I suspected she was on a permanent sugar high, based on the way she acted and the fast metabolism she had puts her out quick sometimes.

She only ate sweets when she could afford them, which by any means wasn't a lot and restrained herself greatly to eat better and home grown foods. This time it was my treat, and working in Town Hall and at the Carousel Bouquet had earned me a few Bits to call my own for occasions just like this.

Fluttershy looked a lot better once we got outside and on the streets, we were still in our formal wear so we were still stiff from standing around so much, but none the less she looked visibly more relaxed than in the Throne room.

Having asked a random citizen where a local ice cream parlor was, he directed us to go down to more blocks till we reached _Berry Cream's Ice cream and Shakes_ which was a privately run business from a long line of ice cream makers, much like the Apple family was to apple farming. It was small and had a slightly retro deign similar to the malt shops of the early fifties, it was inviting and it had a small park across the road which visibly brightened Fluttershy's mood considerably.

I told her to wait out here in the park (which had a surprising amount of privacy for a park, trees where everywhere) while I got the ice cream, moving to pick the change out of my pocket.

Out of forty major cities in Equestria, as Equestria was relatively big, crime rates were unnervingly low. In huge cities such as Manehatten the biggest crime report was petty thievery and vandalism in small suburbs outside the city limits by small group of young rebel ponies who thought themselves above the law, while in pony layman terms these crimes were nothing to bat an eyelash at (ponies did not like when others steal their possessions more so than humans apparently, thus the guards were to take these fillies seriously).

There were the occasional murder, rape, ponyslaughter and hate crimes present in big cities, from what I disturbingly learned later on was the fan made story dubbed 'Cupcakes' did happen but not with our beloved Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. How the story goes is a young baker, earth pony by the name of Sugar Sprinkles and loved cupcakes to the near point of disturbed obsession and made them constantly with different flavors of all kinds, it happen without warning and there was no outward sign of madness within her mind but she had one day invited her best friend over and simply murdered the young Pegasus, draining her of all blood and using her body as a mix for her twisted cupcakes, this occurred three more times before she was caught in the middle of disposing a body and was arrested and after the shrinks dubbed her 'to mentally unstable to continue in society and or a mental ward because of violent tendencies toward everypony' and was beheaded a few months later.

But overall peace was so prevalent, it seemed to dull the instinctive nature to be paranoid or watchful of others.

As such I did not notice the three shady looking characters heading directly toward Fluttershy the moment I left her line of sight into the ice cream store.

…

Fluttershy, while not having the best of days but was enjoying her time with Gabriel, who noticing her nervous breakdown in the formal precession offered to take her out for ice cream. This had her imagining a wide range of small time romantic fantasies afterward with the oddly handsome human, leaving her quiet as they walked toward a local ice cream bar.

She remembered the soothing touch of his hand on her upper back while her epiphany was leaving her with a dwindling supply of oxygen to breathe properly. She was never good in crowds, even when she was younger and the awful looks she received today did nothing to her self-confidence but she tried to put on a brave face for Gabriel, he was her tenet after all and it was only right that she was present.

It made her blush deep red when she found herself under a stare of loathing and disapproval from one of the Clan heads and noticed Gabe staring back intensely, even going as so far as to step in front of her and uttering a low growl while Celestia went over the formalities of becoming a citizen of Equestria. It made a warm fluttering feeling in her tummy and even warmer feeling in her heart when he did that.

When she saw the three shady and mean looking ponies walking up to her now, she shrunk back trying to get them to go away by making herself invisible as possible. Out of the three the one in the middle gave an awful smirk, his cold eyes drilling into hers as they kept coming. In all honesty she had never been as scared in all her life when the grey one pulled a small sharp blade from a grubby jacket pocket, the one with the awful smirk and a dull orange colored pony surrounding her.

"ey, girlie, looking for a good time? We promise not ta hurt you too much heh heh" the one with the awful smirk said, his voice guttural and nasal. The others laughed too both of them sounding both stupid and evil at the same time, the grey one sneaking up on her and pressing the dirty knife to her side. It was sharp that was sure.

While this did sound a small bit cliché in the terms of a human mugging, the threat was very real to Fluttershy having never dealt with a situation like this. She had heard of muggings and how ponies did die from them, this scared her greatly.

_She _was now part of a situation she could possibly die from! So like any shy and timid person or pony would do in this situation. She screamed…

It was short lived when she was smacked in the face.

Hard.

She had to blink a few times to clear away the small colored dots that invaded her eyesight, not really feeling the sting of her cheek which was bruising and swelling slightly already. Things were happening to quick as she felt her cloths tear and some god awful tongue _licking _her face.

She felt sick.

And tears fell.

…

Despite all the paper work that was coming in through the NTB cables about a rouge human in their mists, the local gods that had jurisdiction over the peaceful world of the ponies were interested the young human. Not to mention his universes head god breathing down their necks to keep him safe in terms of UE value and because she a had a soft spot for the American kid from VA, which was rare for head gods, but that's how you get prophets I suppose.

They were scared shitless with what happened next, Fluttershy's mugging and violation wasn't in the Fate Threads, and a lot of things were compensated in the Fate threads. This was completely out of the blue, and the Goddess of Innocence was screaming her head off to get an intervening order filled out before it was too late, Fluttershy was one of her favorites and she wasn't about to let some random punk off the street violate her.

When an explosion happened, physically small in scale in the pony world but so huge on the other planes of existence it could be felt through the entire universe, even Amaterasu felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Only the older long lived and universe traveling gods practically had heart attacks when they felt the ripple. It was a Guardian Class.

According to reports of Elder Gods and Demons, the Guardian Class was an extremely rare class of artificial gods only having sighted one in perhaps over fifty-nine quintillion years of service to the Multiverse, and now another one appears.

The Guardian Class vessel's main purpose in their prolonged lives is as the name suggest act as a guardian to those who they hold dear and as they grow older the very universe itself from anything and everything that would wish harm to its structure (in other words bring equilibrium to the universe). That means any god who did the universe wrong big or small will be punished and or destroyed under their hands.

Dark Elder gods fear them practically because of what they call 'The End's March' was the Guardian's muttering but slow march toward them as they attempt to stop them with everything they had. The universe it seems to favor them greatly and protects them from all harm making them nearly invincible and granting them access to its own personal reserves of UE, one would expect such protection for being an Agent of the Universe.

The downside was that they do not live very long, in god terms dying very young. About five hundred years or so, but long enough to right the wrongs of the Universe its tenets did to it. Another downside is they cannot leave the universe they are attached to; doing so would destroy them in all sense of the word 'destroyed'.

In another point of the more critical gods, was this Guardian class did not exist but instead was freak products of the 'paths of in between' much like a well-known artificial and 'true' god types, such as Noble and his ten charges. Another human directed from the young mind of an author on earth who met the supposed protector of the Multiverse also called 'Void' as he was sucked into a small rip in the universe and gained incredible powers that rivaled Creator gods (the top dogs in god classes, ones who directed the flow a young universe and shaping it to their wills)

But what they felt was indeed powerful and nothing to shake their heads at.

So when the gods looked down upon the small Ice cream shop in Canterlot, Equestria. What they saw scared them.

…

Imagine waking up in the sun, then jumping directly into a pool of lava after you had your morning breakfast which was consisted of nice helping of solar radiation and cool glass of atomic lemonade which you highly suspected it was actually atomic orange juice but couldn't quite tell.

I certainly didn't expect the immense heat in my arm burst forward and the strange glowing and the low grade C2 explosion that happened shortly afterward, not to mention the unbearable desire to destroy everything that felt _wrong_ in the stranger sense of the word.

I have no idea even to this day how fasted I moved, but I was sure there was no (in this world) device capable of keeping up to measure the accurate numbers, but for now let's keep it to pretty damn fast.

One moment I was ordering my ice cream and Fluttershy's when I suddenly _knew_ she was in danger and the rest just happened by itself.

I was flying to a scene that itself was horrifying, three ponies gathered around Fluttershy, her cloths torn to shreds tears streaming down her bruised and swollen face and small thin cuts of red along her body as she cowered against a tree, a white substance tailing from her lips.

One word entered my mind as I knew what was happening, and something I never would of thought would happen here of all places.

_Rape_

My rage was complete, an absolute much like the Kelvin scale of absolute zero, and I would destroy them completely and enjoy ripping their souls to shreds. Even the God of Rage cowered behind his desk because it could be felt everywhere.

With everything slowed down I walked over to the three, if I could have looked at myself I would have seen a blank expression on my face my head tilted down as two glowing orbs of burning light issued forth from my eyes, the symbol of the Multiverse engraved on my right shoulder representing the major energies a Universe is made of glowing just as brightly as my eyes.

(What I really do is kept to the barest detail, as there was a lot of blood involved and I don't like speaking about it)

I grabbed the pony closet pony to my person, which was a dull orange one; I lifted him up with one hand by the neck almost laughing how easy this was, and the grim pleasure I was about to enjoy. I threw him upward which he slowly kept gliding up; I jumped up as well and preformed a spinning kick in the air.

There was a pleasant _crunch_. And I knew about every bone in his body was broken, not even waiting for him to slowly move away, I let an odd sensation wash over my hand and it glowed an iridescent green color and grabbed him again. It was like I grabbed him physically but instead of his body I pulled a green fire like substance from him, I knew this was his soul and it was just as disgusting as I thought it would have been, dull green with mixes of puss like blackness oozing from dark flame.

I crushed it within my hand, liking the way it screamed as pressed down the center of the flame then it broke into a hissing brown liquid and faded away. I felt no remorse but a deep seated pleasure from destroying this scum of living tissue. I moved onto the middle one next which I could feel was the leader of the group; he was a colorless brown and blue eyes that seemed to take pleasure in hurting others.

How wrong he was to pick Fluttershy as his target, I would take my time with him later, so I moved on to the grey one who had a knife between his teeth, small droplets of Fluttershy's blood dripped from the blade's edge. How many ponies fell to that small knife? I did not know but this would be his last, and with his own blade to.

I wrenched it from his teeth some of his teeth coming with it as well, I performed an upward kick that would of made Jet Li proud it connecting with his jaw perfectly, I watched with morbid fascination as his neck broke very slowly. The green glow around my hand covered the small blade and with a downward thrust with both hands, I stabbed his soul straight into the ground where it squealed and oozed the brown liquid before fading away leaving the blade where it stood in the dirt.

The ring leader was the last one and the one I was going to take the most pleasure in killing. I looked over to Fluttershy, such fear in her eyes, such hurt.

The question was how to kill him. I took a moment, thinking about it. I decided that dismemberment was the best choice. As his pain wouldn't catch up with him until I slowed down so there wasn't any real reason to prolong his death.

Much like Lego pieces, his limbs came off fairly easy. I started with his back legs, and yes even his third leg I ripped off tossing it behind me with all ceremony as I would a common weed being pulled from the garden. I felt like I should slow down and watch him beg for mercy that would never come, but I didn't want Fluttershy to experience the death of another pony's life before her eyes, she was traumatized enough. This would take weeks and weeks of rehabilitation to get her back into the real world and happy enough to speak again. I cursed every cruel god who decided this and a promise of retribution for it. That my friends was a no mere idle threat either.

I wanted this to be over.

Having removed every limb I moved on to simply ripping off his head, then reaching into the decapitated body and crushing his squealing soul.

Wow, did I feel like a happy monster. I cannot explain for the life of me why it felt so good to do this to the three ponies, but it did. I felt no real wave of sorrow and regret that accompanied killing another thinking, living being but an odd satisfaction that I rid the universe of something bad and it was just saying a job well done to me.

As warm and fuzzy the feeling was I shrugged it off kneeling before the slow moving Fluttershy and odd look of fear and confusion gracing her bruised face. No doubt at her present time the orange pony was just about to be lifted up from the ground and have his bones broken.

It was like a whisper in the back of my head I just knew how to slow myself down, I gathered Fluttershy in a gentle hug, delicately redirecting her head onto my chest so she wouldn't see the blood that would splatter.

I breathed in deep and let go of the power.

The world sped up to normal standards of its location in the solar system, air seemed to move again and the sounds of commerce outside the park attacked with vigor.

What happened with the three rapist ponies, happened so fast it looked like it happen at the same time. (Don't ask me what happened, because I just don't know what when wrong, with my verity of words)

The orange one exploded into a red mist as he reached his apex of upward flight, only an insanely high impact force could do such a thing and I thought my kick was relatively weak considering I had no martial arts training to speak of.

The grey one's head snapped back breaking his neck and possibly his spine as he was in an odd angle when he crumpled to the floor.

The ring leader suddenly dispersed into a fountain of blood as his arms, legs and head were wrenched from his body then flung a good ways where his corpse would bleed silently. Splatters of the Equine race's blood doused my back as I held a shaking Fluttershy.

The world felt right arms wrapped around this little pony.

…

Fluttershy had receded into herself shutting herself to the outside world and she didn't think she would ever rid herself of the disgusting taste in her mouth.

She didn't have a choice in the matter but she was forced to do something that extremely close lovers only do, and she did not love these ponies at all. Deep down, within the darkest part of her heart she wanted them to die to expire where they stood and burn.

They had forced themselves on her, threatening to kill her if she didn't 'please' them with her mouth and then her body. The grey pony enjoyed cutting her lightly on places that wouldn't bleed too much but hurt all the time, she had wanted to fade away and never show herself again to the public eye.

In her few desperate cries for help, she thought of Gabriel wanting him to save her from this all too real nightmare. She wanted somepony to love her, and hold her dear when it was her first time but it seemed the cruel twist of fate would deny her wish and she was to be used and left broken.

When they had finished with her mouth, she spat the horrid liquid onto the ground and crawled, backing into a tree, trying to make herself into a small ball.

Then Gabriel was there, a warm lifeline surrounding her, fresh tears welled up and she cried into his chest. She didn't know how he got here, but in her state she didn't care and all she wanted to do was go home.

She smelt blood on him, scared he was hurt she tried to move, but he wouldn't let her holding her tighter to his person.

"shh, it's alright… everything is all right…" He whispered soothingly rocking back and forth with her; she didn't realize how bad she was shaking, her hooves were quivering violently against Gabriel's chest. She cried, hard. Releasing all her pent up fear and exhaustion into a long wails and hiccupping sobs.

She cried until she fell asleep.

This had to be the worst day of her life.

…

A/N: aww well shit… In a place called Equestria is on hold because of the lack of reviews its receiving and being perfectionist I don't think I'll be able to continue it unless I have some motivation *sigh*

Things will get better

This was a cute Idea I had in my head after ironically seeing a perverted picture of Fluttershy… don't ask how I got all this from that, it just happens man.

Anyway I'm sending this to too after I submit this this to Fanfiction. I mixed it up a bit and change my usual writing style I hoped you liked it. Tell me if you want me to continue this style.

Next chap: Recovery and Eternal Love!

Thanks and Review!

May your blade stay sharp my friends.

Katana001 out.


	2. All well that ends well

A/N: Second Chapter of Pure Luck, sorry the last chapter seemed a little cheesy, but it must be done for the plot! :D

Warning: This chapter contains Human/MLP pony relations and an eventual lemon at the end, don't like it… tough, you always have the option to skip the very last part and read the authors note.

No Flames please, if anything Constructive criticism would be appreciated and helpful.

But don't be like "Dude this sucks you ruined everything I hold dear and want to jump off a bridge just to wash it from my mind blah blah blah Ronald Regan in a shoe store."

Or "Dis suks I cants raed thiss, trolololo"

This does not improve a writer's ability to write. Especially if it's a flame from a guy who can't spell 'finish' or other grade school words. Thank you that is all.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, that goddess of a Producer and Artist Lauran Faust does. May she live forever in glory and honor, amen. All I own is myself and that sad little cat on my window ledge.

{000000}

It had taken a month and a half for Fluttershy to come out of her shell, which had been a time consuming task that if I didn't have the full support of her friends it would have taken a much longer time frame, perhaps half a year of rehabilitation to get her back to normal levels.

It had frustrated me and scared me to no end because she would go days without eating anything, her shyness increased to anti-social levels and anypony who she wasn't intimately familiar with gave her massive panic attacks. So was the case with Celestia when she visited the traumatized Fluttershy.

It tore me up when she shied away from my touch on occasion and the awful nightmares that haunted her sleep.

It pissed me off that those rapists could still do damage despite their death, and if Fluttershy was back to normal again she would never truly be that same ever again. I had taken my anger out on the trees of the Evertree forest, which I considered a dummy run of what I was going to do to the ones responsible for that course of fate. The trees were saw dust when I was done.

I was mildly impressed with my newfound power; half thinking this was a cheesy attempt of some anime idea from some god in the different dimension.

(Somewhere in a faraway world, close to the Anime Part of the Multiverse. An author sneezed.)

But I wasn't complaining, it helped me save Fluttershy from a horrible fate and for that I was grateful.

In the time I was tempting Fluttershy to come outside with me, she had not left the cottage in three weeks and it was about time for to get some fresh air, something amazing happened.

A brown paper covered package appeared in a blaze of lighting and the strange smell of lemons right before the cottage doorstep, of course it scared Fluttershy away back into her room which I cursed very loudly about and gazed down at the package ( I wasn't freaked out of course, why would I? I jumped from one universe to the next and killed three ponies in bullet time, time traveling mail wasn't exactly a huge thing) it was addressed to me in a spidery writing that was slightly slanted.

I picked it up and looked at thin package; it was about the size of one those Nooks, but twice as thin, there was a small letter attached to the back. I pulled it off and unfolded the letter; it was more of the spidery handwriting.

'_Dear Artificial god, Gabriel (class-A rank god/ by rule of Nexus Power Leveling and Rank Administration, House of Foreign Universe Affairs and Relations, and the Outgoing Society of Ridiculously Powerful People and Animals)_

_We wish to formally extend a welcoming hand and congratulation on becoming a new member of the god class society, in accordance to Ground level and bound Gods Act we have sent with this letter and a Multiverse Guide and Information Booklet for your viewing pleasure about the ongoing network and inner workings of the God class society. So that you as a newly awaken god can keep up to date with news, information, and developments within the Multriverse._

_This booklet will provide information for the questions you may have in the future about your own style and abilities of the first couple years of godhood. Not only will this allow you to know yourself better but also keep in touch with the Multiverse, as a regulation for bound Gods we took the liberty of giving this device Holo-chat and external-universal teleportation features with its construction._

_Again we congratulate you for becoming a part of something bigger and hope to hear from you soon!_

_Sincerely_

_Head Administrator of Incredibly large and sometime useless information center and home of Balanazumadigi,_

_Mari Golamazel Dia Tinvolichiod'_

A second letter was attached to the first this time it had curly feminine handwriting.

'_Dear Gabe,_

_First, I would like to apologize for your unfortunate disappearance from your home universe and the pain you went through to get there. I talked to the Head God there in the universe you are in now and was reassured that you would be looked after while you spend your time there, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it is entirely impossible to bring you home… you see, in layman terms you are now bound to the Universal Energy of that universe._

_When you disappeared and was flung from our universe into the next one over, the substance that lives in between universes changed you into something that is rarely seen: A Guardian Class type of the artificial god class. Now this might sound cheesy as I'm sure it does because I found it cheesy and I'm the Head God, but you now bear the mark of the Universal Flow and have a responsibility to the Universe you live in._

_Each universe is a living thing and needs to be taken care of, from what few records we have shown that a guardian class acts as an agent for the universe's will to iron out any problems the universe might have with the gods that live within it. So if you have the urge to kill another god for the sole purpose of killing them, please note that this is perfectly normal because the universe is telling you to kill them._

_From what the Head God has told me is that you preformed a god level soul destroying technique on three of the denizens of the current planet you are residing on, and I ask you to limit yourself on destroying souls because destroying a planet's life source is very long and paperwork filled process to fix._

_Other than that, I would like to point out some benefits of being an A.G and one of your caliber._

_One is that you will live four times as long as any human around 500 to 700 years or so, but if you're worried about living longer than your friends you have a unique ability to expand their life force by fusing it with your own, though I would only recommend this for extremely close friends or a lover as most mortals cannot handle being alive longer than 100 years, so keep that in mind._

_You will heal twice as fast and be able to comprehend more than any mortal is capable of, that means books, scrolls, or any information gained through the written word or otherwise will be kept forever and accessible at any time inside your mind. It's the sole reason most gods are capable of running entire galaxies by themselves is because they can remember everything that goes on.( though it's not recommended due to the sheer size)_

_As a registered A ranking god (this is what I'm ranked as, as well) you have privileges and rights to areas of your status, for example such as the Life tree of the planet you are visiting, the realms of (enlightenment) light and (corruption) dark and the many different dimensions that are inaccessible to B and lower rank gods that provide the necessary functions of the Universe. Be sure to follow regulations when visiting the areas, no one wants the crisis of a broken universe. _

_I've listed the emergency numbers in your contacts of your guide, as well as mine and your god brother; Noble, and yes he does exist because of your first reality counterpart created him._

_Well good luck and keep your nose clean,_

_Sincerely,_

_Daughter of Izunagi,_

_Amaterasu No Okami '_

I read the letters twice over to make sure I was reading them right. Me, a god? The thought was not really out of reach but I couldn't help but feel silly about it.

I unwrapped the brown package to find a single rectangular piece of glass, frosted letters were inscribed at its base, and it read 'NTB Multiverse Guide'.

I put it back in its paper, I would look at it later date. At this point in time my biggest worry right now was Fluttershy and coaxing her to come outside.

About a month and a half later Fluttershy was confident enough to brave the village and communicate more with her peers, but not without me or her friends accompanying her at all times. Not that I would leave her on her own anytime soon, because there was some small incidences that I growled at a few of the male ponies that walked a little too close for her or my own comfort.

Her friends were an endless support to Fluttershy and for that I was grateful to all of them, though there was a small amount of fear that resonated for a time in the beginning for me.

Which was understandable, because if I were them and I saw myself bursting through the castle chambers covered in blood and reeking of power that oozed from my eyes in a terrifying way while holding a traumatized Fluttershy in my hands I would indeed be scared shitless of me? Of course I would.

The girls had taken Fluttershy from me to get her cleaned up while I went to talk to Celestia and Luna about what had transpired and to blow of the extra anger I had by ranting. Both had been equally grateful for saving the element of Kindness user and one of Celestia's most faithful subjects, though slightly disturbed to what I did to the offenders.

I regretted nothing for what I did, but still I committed murder and had to be punished. Due to the circumstances I got off with being under house arrest for the minimum of three months from the court seats and jury, I still had paper work from Luna to go over but I was relatively left alone with Fluttershy and her friends and was confined to Ponyville so I didn't have to deal with the guards often.

Things had gone back to normal, except now Fluttershy sometimes crawled into my cot with me at night when she thought I was deeply asleep. While mildly surprising at first I quickly became accustom to her presence and cuddled with her on occasion, anything to make her feel secure was positive in my book.

Somewhere deep inside me I felt my platonic love I held for Fluttershy slowly grow into something else, which indeed throw me off my game. I started noticing I was drifting off into deep thoughts about the young pony and questioning myself for certain actions that invaded my movements when I was close to her.

A kindling of love perchance?

I hadn't thought of a love interest or a person I wanted to stay with for the rest of my days, honestly I hadn't considered it. Even in my world, I felt no real need to pursue a potential mate, love as it was… was a hurtful affair and I had a broken heart before.

The philosophical approach to love and rejection had left me in a certain mindset of a more than detached idealism that I would never find anybody. Of course I still craved affection and attention from the ones I held dear and often and generously return the affection with something meaningful as thanks. But this… this was technically breaking a moral law most humans did not like to be broken.

I shook my head.

But one couldn't count it as bestiality could they? Bestiality counted for the unnatural attraction (more than often sexual attraction) to animals, but Fluttershy was human in all but physical form, which was a pony's body… so was it so wrong as I think it should be?

Fluttershy was pretty, if outright beautiful at times, perhaps my tastes in what was sexually appealing was changing due to the prolong exposure to the ponies. Or adaptation to my environment and people I was dealing with, much like when a foreigner lives in a different country for too long we become naturalized, or 'going native' as some would put. Ideas, thoughts on what was right and wrong are questioned and a choice of what is good for 'me' comes into play when we switch our lifestyles to another's.

I was becoming more like the ponies everyday…

Fluttershy shifted in her sleep, a soft sigh as she snuggled closer to me trying to immerse herself in my warmth. I looked down on her; soft pink hair covering her face a slow rising and falling of her chest, this night she breathed peacefully. I could not help but feel entranced by her, the softness of her voice when she spoke, the utter kindness she radiated, losing myself in the Teal blue eyes more often than I should. The attempted rape fiasco made me realize how far I would go to protect her.

In sudden force attacked my heart at all sides in all consuming fire… a cold realization to the ultimate truth.

I loved her.

Wholly and truthfully… gods did it hurt.

…

The next year was full of awesome fun and good times with the mane six, the magic of friendship lessons coming and going as we all learned a little bit more about each other.

I had established a trade pact with the U.S government using the NTB Multiverse guide holo-chat and trans-universal teleportation functions. Ultimately changing human history is we know it, and how the Brony community had triumph over all the haters and trolls across earth when they revealed the connection to a different world and seemingly dimension.

This is how it basically went over.

o.o.o.o.o

The U.S president was having an oddly quiet day considering he was the leader of about a hundred million people and they all had problems to deal with. He was not a big man about 5'8 or so dark skinned because of his Hawaiian descent, his first couple of months in office and it already felt like years.

He was leaning back in his chair behind his desk in the Oval Office, just having finished a mountain of paperwork and was contemplating his next meeting he was shortly going to attend, and planning how to wash out all of the political bull shit the bureaucrats were doing to the government's economy.

When a loud popping noise caught his attention, suddenly there was a young man standing not but a few feet from his desk, his hair was white and he was built on the lean side, a worn simple red shirt and blue pants covered him.

The president had to blink a few time to make sure he wasn't suffering from exhaustion, the young man gazed around with some interest.

"wow, so this is the oval office… pretty…" the boy muttered sounding oddly distorted, as if he was on the other end of a phone. The president of the United States stood up to address the boy, angry now, it lead him to believe that he had somehow infiltrated the white house. Which was a scary thought.

"Who in blazes!-"

"Oh sorry this the first time I've holo-chated before, it sort of lags, please there's no need to get up Mr. President!" the boy waved his hands in panic, the President looked at him suspiciously and slowly sat down again…gods he needed a drink.

"Right then, sorry for getting you riled up, sir." The president nodded, gesturing for him to continue, "I am Gabriel, median and ambassador between the human race and well, the My Little Pony's sir. The Universe over from your universe sir."

The president frowned and got up again, this child was bothering him with nonsense, he was about to call for security when a crackle of electricity and a small pop sounded.

On his desk was a small flower, he rubbed his eyes because he was surly seeing things. The color and texture of the flower was entirely different from the color of his desk, it was brighter and had an almost drawn look to it. He turned to the white haired boy his mouth agape.

"Sorry again sir, but this is very hard thing for most people to wrap their heads around for the first time and I knew you wouldn't believe me the first time so I had to send proof, I am indeed in a different universe. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"E-excuse me, um… Gabriel was it? Do mind if I have a drink?" the boy nodded, the president opened a small cabinet on his desk and pulled some whisky out and two shot glasses and poured himself a glass, then offered one to his guest. The boy shook his head, He picked up his phone and pressed a small button, "Yes, Clear my schedule today I seem to have a very important visitor in my office and this is going to be a while… yes of course. Thank you…" he put the phone back on its receiver and drank the contents of the shot glass.

"Let's get to business then shall we? What can I do for you?" he said folding his hand on his desk

"I would like to open a trade between these two universes and worlds, nothing big, communication tech and information access and maybe a satellite or two and well will share our magic powered equipment and science information with the U.S government." The boy said simply. The President nodded, not sure what he meant by 'magical' equipment but the terms were reasonable.

"Sir before we go over the terms and agreements of this trade transaction, I would like you to meet the rulers of Equestria." He stepped to the side and a majestic white pony came into view.

"Hello, I am Princess Celestia."

o.o.o.o.o.o

I didn't get to do much ambassador-ing, but I get to see the president every month to discuss how things are going over in and on earth. The ponies' level of communication skyrocketed as they shared communication tech with the engineers learning the art of silicon chips and rockets to launch pony made satellites into orbit, it had been a technological achievement of the century and already small groups of scientists working on sending the first pony to space.

Luna had been very enthusiastic about the whole thing with space; even though she had been trapped on the moon for a thousand years she said that the beauty of space was unparalleled to any earthy feature, but Terra had a unique beauty that she could only find here.

I myself encouraged the thought of space travel.

Magic tech leaped and bounded forward at pleasing rates on earth, healing energy could be stored in metal orbs and be deployed on sight to heal everything but fatal wounds only side effect was if they used to much a sort of 'magic overload' happened with the human body and incapacitate them for hours, diseases, cancer and viruses were still at large though and weren't going away anytime soon.

Much to the military's pleasure and the ponies' displeasure having learned enough of how magic worked the military was working on antipersonnel and lethal force versions of the orbs, and was in the developmental stages of teleportation. But other than that, many of the political figures in both parties were content with progress.

On a whim and duty to my Brony brethren, I asked the girls to make contact with the Brony community. After I told them, I realized that I had forgotten to tell them they were a television show.

Boy was that awkward, but they took it well if a little weird out.

Rainbow Dash however was simply ecstatic to know that not only to ponies here know about her skills but another universe did as well!

Rarity had gushed about that her fashion could go global if she had the support of a different universe; I told her that a good proportion of the human populace already knew about her Boutique and her art. That left her in a giddy and dreamy state.

Twilight obviously wanted to meet the scientists of the human race, and the more intellectual people of the community, I told her the community would be more than willing to pull some favors to schedule meetings.

Pinkie Pie… well was Pinkie Pie. She was excited to meet so many new people and make them her friends; she nearly went on and on about it until Applejack held a hoof to her mouth to keep her quiet. Pinkie Pie didn't seem to notice though and continued to talk muffled by a hoof.

Applejack honestly had no opinion on the matter, but was fine with asking and answering questions.

Fluttershy hadn't said anything, but fidgeted with her hair. Knowing she was frightened of crowds and more so of strangers, I reassured her that many of the bronies were actually very overprotective of her and didn't like when she cried. And that I would be right next to her when we large scaled holo-chated, which brought an unsure smile to her face but a smile none the less.

As fate would have it, a few of the white house workers that were secretly bronies, had gotten around the internet and was putting up pictures of conversations between Celestia and the President, and sometimes me as well.

The internet exploded with cries of joy and harsh skepticism, many believed this was some hoax and they were just joshing them. It wasn't until the President made an official statement and presentation of myself and our two Princesses, that caused a massive multination wide celebration for the Bronies. I'm sure many were screaming at their friends and family about the news and very, very much rubbing it the faces of the haters and trolls.

Lauran Faust was sure having a hay day when it was announced that her creations would be publicly speaking at one of the largest Brony Cons in Boston and live footage in Russia, Europe, Australia, and Japan to boot to hear the Mane Six answer questions and talk about their home world.

The Con went very well, no problems arise and showed themselves, a multitude of questions were asked and all explained by the Mane Six. The Brony Community had been very polite; of course there was the occasional chorusing and screaming of 'I LOVE YOU RD!' and 'FLUTTERSHY FOREVER!' admittedly I would have done the same thing in their place, but again I lived with them for over a year and my tendencies to be fan-boyish had dropped considerably. Poor Lauran, she wanted to hug the Mane Six so bad but couldn't because they were holograms in her universe, but the conversation they had together was very heartwarming at least.

I came to find out later that MLP:FiM would jump from a couple million fans to nearly a billion and Hasbro couldn't be more than happy, Lauran even ponyfiyed me into her newest episode as a side character that appeared in the show from now on.

I felt extremely honored to be a new character.

…

Fluttershy breathed in shallowly, her heart was beating so fast she thought it might burst from her chest; her wings tingled with a pleasant sensation that made her whole body blush.

'_H-h-he's sss-so close, I-I…' _she thought as she stared into bright grey eyes that twinkled with a reddish color.

It had been a simple accident of course, caused by none other than their own clumsiness and bad timing. He tripped on a root while they were taking a leisurely walk through the forest, a common activity they took to enjoy the air and each other's company when they weren't in the Cottage.

Most of the time it was a silent walk, but a comfortable silence would follow them. Sometimes they would go a couple hours without speaking while around the cottage, and it didn't feel awkward when they did speak and trailed off. To Fluttershy the silence was golden and she felt closer to the two legged human.

Embarrassingly increasing thoughts (sometimes sexual thoughts as well, but that was when he had his shirt off around the cottage) of the human wandered off and on during these periods of silence.

But right now she could hardly think of anything and was being drowned in those eyes of his, not that she minded, mind you. The warm fuzzy feeling would rise out of her belly when she did, and she sort of liked that feeling.

She had not been sure of her feelings toward the human and the more she tried to figure them out, the more confused she felt about it. Ever since the incident in Canterlot and the long process of getting her out of her shell, she could not help but feel a little bit frightened without Gabriel being close by and in sight, even to go so far as to slip into his cot when she thought he was sound asleep. Some part of her needed the company he provided to make her feel safe, and sleeping by herself scared her slightly, if the Canterlot incident were to never happen she felt that she would know where both of them stood in their relationship.

But here underneath him where they had fell, heads almost touching, and sweet mint smelling breath on her face. The burning wish for him to kiss her passionately practically screamed inside her head and confused her greatly.

They were two different species, physically different in nearly every way, but what was so different about their minds? He was intelligent as any pony she had met and very similar expressions of emotions like her own… so could they possibly? She suddenly felt very nervous; if she found herself to be falling for him (she had been falling for him in the beginning around the first couple of weeks together, but she didn't know it yet) the possibility of him not returning her feelings, and worse yet becoming disgusted with her because she sort of liked him in that way worried her to no end.

She felt him hesitate as he began a small descent down toward her lips, surprising herself and Gabriel she quickly closed her eyes and shot her head forward, shyly kissing him on the lips. It was short and she kind of kissed more of his cheek than his lips, but it was enough to make her feel electric sparks run up and down her spine.

Fluttershy could not contain her embarrassment and blushed so deeply you could see the red behind her cream yellow fur coat, and tried to her face with her hooves.

'_Oh dear Celestia he was going to get upset and start yelling about how disgusting he thought that was. Fluttershy you are sooooo stupid!_'

Her fears were never realized, but tried to stifle a gasp as he gently lowered her hooves from her red face and brought her into an innocent kiss that lasted a good few seconds before he peppered her cheeks with more kisses. Each one sending volts of lightning through her body making the tips of her hooves tingle.

He leaned back getting off of her, leaving her a little breathless and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head when he thought did something embarrassing.

"S-sorry… I-I, well, um… you looked so pretty and I uh…" he gulped loudly, "well, couldn't help m-myself… S-sorry…" he mumbled as Fluttershy sat up, there was an intense silence as she didn't say anything but look at Gabriel with a sort of dazed expression another blush rosining her cheeks… he spoke up again.

"I, uh um really like you and everything… but I wasn't sure if you liked me too a-and if I stepped too far I'm really, really sorry… I don't want to ruin our friendship…" he looked down cupping his hands in his lap.

Fluttershy leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, stuttering very profoundly as she still was processing the turn of events, but needed to get her feelings out.

"I-i-it's a-alright, i-i-i-I r-r-really l-like y-you t-t-oo" she stuttered gulping the lump in her throat, his cheeks turned a light pink laughing nervously.

"R-really? I thought you'd be weirded out by," he waved his hand around indicating himself; "You know all this… since I'm not a pony or anything."

Fluttershy shook her head violently.

"I-i-I'm n-not!" she almost yelled, she tried to breath more relaxed "I-I l-like y-you the w-way y-y-you are."

His cheeks colored again, a bird chirped off in the distance as she stared at him and him at her.

"I guess that makes us… uh boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Fluttershy hesitated then nodded timidly, she scooted over towards Gabriel and leaned her head against his shoulder, which Gabriel engulfed her in a tight hug occasionally kissing the top of her head.

She sat there with Gabe a good while before getting up and walking home together, this time a lot closer than before.

…

A Few Days later.

Fluttershy was soaring, though she never left the ground more than thirty feet high for safety reasons, she was soaring both in heart and in spirit and couldn't be happier.

She hoped Gabriel wasn't watching, because she giggled like a little filly with a brand new toy. She had a very special somepony to call her own! Well technically, he wasn't a pony, a human to be exact but at this point in time she simply didn't care.

She did a loop de loop going 'woo hoo!' softly and sometimes the occasional 'yay!' as well, she felt as if she was walking on air!

Honestly she didn't think anypony would want her for the longest time, because of her shy disposition it was hard to talk to her for long periods of time, and nearly impossible to get her to open up about herself it tended to leave others impatient with her.

All hopes of having that special somepony had drained from her hopes, though there was a time when she did have a small crush on Big Macintosh but that was whisked away when Cheeirle and Big Mac did actually start going out, even after they were poisoned by the concoction the CMC had cooked up on Hearts and Hooves Day.

Turns out they really were compatible once you gave Big Mac a chance to start talking.

But with Gabe it was relatively simple to open up with him than the others, he gave off a certain aura that eased her shyness, he did not grow impatient with her when she wouldn't speak on certain matters like her family or small pieces of her fillyhood. He waited until she felt sure of herself to give out that kind of information, changing the subject once he saw the un-comfortableness she would show, but he would share anything she would ask for even some of the tough things he had to go through when he was a child.

She giggled; he was so nice too he gave her small gifts whenever possible whether it be flowers or chocolates or even a gemstone when he could find/afford them.

His craving for giving and receiving affection for her had increased ten times from the usual quota; he always reached out and touched her through some form. A simple touch of her mane or ears, a hand on her upper back when they stood close together or a brush and cupping of her face when they faced each other, like he needed contact to make sure to let her know his feelings for hadn't changed. It certainly made her feel wanted, that was for sure.

As for more intimate forms of affection.

He never went farther than she felt uncomfortable with when it came to hugs and kisses, she felt greedy in a way because there was a sense that he was constantly trying to please her, even though she felt perfectly content. She would hazard a guess he was simply one of those souls that felt satisfaction from pleasing others, whether it be through material means or bringing happiness to others by emotion and passion.

She often had to catch her breath after a long kiss; she could feel a deep seated love for her and a trust with his heart that made her warm inside and a fierce sense of love for the two legged human.

On a more perverted side of things she had to admit things did get a little heated when they kissed sometimes, he liked to shower her neck with kisses and nibble on her ears, making her legs feel like jelly when he did and it caused a strange (if extremely pleasant) sensation within her and made her feel lightheaded. They normally stopped when that happened, Gabriel always having this slightly disappointed look on his face when they did, he said he liked the cute sounds she would make when he gently nibbled on her ears or neck. That had made her blush deeply.

Soon it would be time to tell their friends about their slightly secret relationship, it made her anxious to what they would say or think. She desperately hoped they would approve, because she felt happier than anytime she could remember spending these close moments with Gabe and didn't want them to go away.

But she also figured if her friends were so shallow to cut ties with because of the feelings she held for Gabe then (she hatted to admit it, but…) then they weren't really her friends in the first place. She hoped this wasn't the case.

She landed humming to herself Fluttershy looked out across her back yard; it was simple and mildly wild. Angel the bunny her personal pet lazed about in the tall grass munching on a carrot he had probably taken from the kitchen, a tall tree line met from thirty feet of wild grass were small rodents and wild hares darted to and fro in the search of food.

Sitting down she took a moment to appreciate the lush wildlife when she felt two long arms wrap around her torso and warm breath in her ear.

"Having fun?" Gabriel whispered in her ear, she leaned into him sighing contently.

She was truly happy.

…

Incidentally, our relationship hit off with the rest of the Mane Six very well, if an enormous relief from the group.

"About dang time to!" Applejack nearly yelled the rest nodded in agreement.

Fluttershy and I were sitting across from AJ, RD, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight, in the Ponyville library/ Twilight's and Spike's house. We had brought everypony here for our big announcement that Fluttershy and I were dating.

We blushed at AJ's words.

"I agree, it was… kind of obvious that you two would end up together the signs were all there." Rarity said as if she had known from the beginning.

"So you guys are okay with… us? You know together?" I said kinda relieved to hear this good news.

"Of course, if anything all of us were hoping you two would get together, Fluttershy needs the confidence boost, and yeah I agree with Rarity it was kinda painfully obvious that you two liked each other." RD said bluntly.

"YAAAAAAY! I AWAYS KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD BE A CUTE COUPLE! THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO CELEBRATE! WHERES MY PARTY CANNON!" Pinkie Pie roared jumping up and down, somehow confetti getting everywhere as she searched for her party cannon.

"P-P-Pinkie there's no need for that!" Fluttershy tried but failed to stop Pinkie Pie, once the mare got going it would take an army to stop her. Trust me I've tried. I held Fluttershy's hoof squeezing it gently, we were in the clear, they knew if embarrassingly so of wanting us to be together in the process.

If it had come to the possibility of disapproval from the rest of the group, as it pains me to say I would have taken Fluttershy away into unknown parts and never set foot back in Ponyville. I was not opposed to isolating myself and Fluttershy to find happiness; I would let the world burn if it meant just the two of us.

I might be coming on a little too strong with my emotions, yes, but it was the way I was, it was either throw myself at it fully or none at all when it came down to it. The medium was not an option or a choice, and I hated half-assed things and loving Fluttershy wasn't one of the things I could wrap my mind about doing it half hardly.

It was hard finding comfortable positions to sit in when we kissed as our physiology were vastly different, and the awkward attempts from Fluttershy to gain these kisses by standing on her hind legs. I could not really help the fact I was tall, and we did discus the pros and cons of a spell to turn her temporally human but we dashed the thought out for the fact it would take forever for her to learn how to work all the muscles to move fingers (and other body parts such as head and arms) and much less walk to be reasonable for 'temporal' class of spell. And that I did not fall in love with her because I wanted her human, I wanted her for who she was and nothing else, mind or body.

I even researched it on the Multiverse Guide's version of an internet of different species pairings and love affairs; oddly enough Gods and Demons often take the form of humans or other humanoid creatures with bipedal features, I guess it was a popular fashion in the God realm probably because of the combat capabilities and engineering abilities. But nearly half of all Gods had an animalistic partner at one point in time, and I found inquires of comfortable positions and pleasurable techniques to perform on a partner that wasn't all human, indeed the horse selection was… weird.

But! It was for the greater good of our odd relationship and I was willing to search the deepest darkest part of the internet to find out how to please my partner.

…

It would be another two years before I proposed to Fluttershy, and it was one of the most romantic moments that she had ever experienced from what she told me.

It was a chilly October day the upcoming Nightmare Night making Ponyville festive and vibrant, little fillies were running around pranking each other and eating sweets and the overall sugar high that followed them.

Jack-o'-lanterns and other pumpkin carvings were set up on porches and fake spider webs got into everything, many were on their way to the market to buy the material goods for hoof made costumes and the currency of a good Nightmare Night: Candy.

The wind blew with the threats of snow and ice, but never following up on its bluff, the trees turned gold, red and yellow. The leaves dancing in the golden light of the sun and gods did Fluttershy look heavenly in a deep green turtle neck sweater, I bought her last winter. Green had always contrasted well with Fluttershy's yellow fur coat and pink mane, and what with the golden light and falling leaves.

God damn, I wish I could take a picture that could capture her grace. Speaking of pictures we started an album together with the rest of the Mane Six, I laugh every time I look into that large booklet. All of us being goofballs and overall enjoying the time we spent together, some pictures of me and Fluttershy sleeping outside were in there, others of Pinkie Pie and her new boyfriend Percy Peirce a unicorn pony with the strange talent of popping balloons so his Cutie Mark was a safety pin.

Percy had an mischievous personality but a cool head on his shoulders, to how they met it was a cute story of Percy popping one of Pinkie's cutie mark balloons (don't ask me how that works since their like tattoos, but then again Pinkie had the cool ability to defy logic and sense, I myself had a few of these moments and it was very fun.) and they sort of hit it off from there.

The photos had stacked up and were kept in Twilight's house in her special book selection of her private library, a room in the far back of the library. And more were added every other day to the pile. It was a slice of home and found memories of my own family darted in and out of my mind when I sat and sifted through that large tome, I had come to terms with living in a different world and finding love here I no longer felt the desire to go home. But that did not mean I left them with nothing, I wrote a long eight page letter to my mom and dad explaining to what happened to me and why I couldn't come home, and that the government would take care of them since I was doing them a favor.

I couldn't bear to face them though; if I did I think I would cry and never want to leave, because I missed them so much.

It wasn't all bad though I found a family in Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Sweetie Bell, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and the Apple family, Rainbow Dash and finally Fluttershy who I had grown the closets to than anyone or pony. And if I had the chance to leave, I wouldn't because they are my family away from home and I wouldn't trade any of them.

I felt sort of bad, for leaving Fluttershy alone for long periods of time but I needed to make something special for her, for the moment I've been working the most courage up for.

To ask her to marry me.

But to do so I didn't want a plain old ring to give her, no I wanted something I had crafted myself, something personal just for her. And that took time and lots of it, I delve into the Multiverse guide learning how to use my UE as if it were an extension of myself and eventually the way to open the different dimensions within this universe.

Days, I spent in underground caverns in different dimensions searching for precious material and stone. I felt like Hephaestus, slaving over a forge as I molded the ring (it was more of a bangle since she had no finger to put a ring on) the pounding of hammer against soft metals such as gold and Hinziantite (a pale yellow ore that glowed in dark areas) studding it with diamond and Dawn shards (fiery orange yellow stones that were always warm to the touch even in buckets of ice).

I poured my own UE into the bangle making it hum very lightly when I was near (being a Artificial god came with the ability to cast spells and I learned to enchant the bangle to bring up a strong force field should she sense her life was in peril), I was not a god of the forge but I think I did okay with my work. I put my heart into this and any craftsman could appreciate a work of art from ones heart. And I was sure Fluttershy would love this as well.

It was shy of dusk when I asked her to follow me, my breath shallow with nerves but I didn't let it show. No choking up now and no turning back.

I had chosen one of the most beautiful realms I've seen to be my setting for proposal one that Fluttershy would appreciate because of her love of plants and animals.

The planet's Life Tree realm which was just a shimmy and shake over a dimension barrier very close to the normal reality which all the ponies lived in, despite being so close to normal reality the place was heavily guarded with NTB sentries and doubly so with barrier fortifications, what with my rank in god hood I had free access to the grounds and rights to be close to the enormous roots. But as a regulation I was not allowed to touch or interact with the tree unless I had my papers approved by the LT Warden and Head Guardian of the tree's defense agency (LTDA) which was relatively easy to get, a quick four thousand year past and present lifetime check I was approved (along with guest, after examination) to stand on one of the many platforms on the tree's roots.

I had visited the platform before when I was feeling around with my rank and status and goofing around with other Dimensions and got my approval papers, it was breath taking.

Where you stood from the base of the trunk on the platform, the humongous roots spread out across the planet for miles and miles on end, the trunk itself was reached far into the atmosphere were the branches and leaves shaded at least two continents. Life was all around the tree, covered in green moss, lichen, other trees and bushes all the across the bark. Animal life lived around the roots and trunk, birds and other avian races soared all around the upper levels, while deer, oxen, bears and other mammals and reptiles roamed the cool ground next to the roots. Abundant fish and sea life jumped from lakes and oceans the roots dug through.

And at night… whoa… the leaves so far up from the ground glowed and pulsated with other glowing fungi and grass types, if the Navi from James Cameron's Avatar were here they would have felt right at home. Because I felt like I was on Pandora and would have shared my open awe with the tree.

I made the transfer from this dimension to the Life Tree's inconspicuous, so it wouldn't scare Fluttershy, because it sure as hell did when I first tried moving across dimensions. It was something like falling from a very tall building then landing in spider webs where the earth is not really solid but flaccid and bouncy, then after a while the earth becomes normal again and you step out into your intended dimension. I practiced the dimension transferal until it no longer felt that way and I was simply walking out through a dimension barrier instead of tumbling.

Of course it took me a load of tries with Pinkie Pie to get it where I could transfer somepony without them feeling it (she never noticed because the dimension I kept transferring her to was one that looked exactly like this one, just brighter. But she did feel the effects of the transfer and giggled about it when I transferred her, when she stopped giggling I took that she didn't notice it any longer.)

I heard her gasp when we finished the transfer, no doubt gazing in awe of the glowing giant tree far off in the distance.

It had been a little weird telling her about my supposed god hood, but like everything I told her she accepted me and loved me even more. I suspected she thought along the lines of Celestia's power (who by the way is only a C rank god, the standard level for Nature based gods controlling aspects of the elements including light and dark, but they had room for improvement I mean hey, look at Suanno'o and Tsukiyomi A and B rank gods back on earth) it was hard describing the ways of gods to her (even though I myself was just scratching the surface of godhood), I even let her borrow the Multiverse Guide to read up on. But it was a very hard thing to comprehend.

I motioned her to follow me and stay close; the animals of the Tree's roots were purely wild and were prone to being territorial.

It had taken an hour to reach the base of the tree, and Fluttershy was gushing about how beautiful everything was, the soft glow of the plant life dancing with the small breeze that ruffled our hair every now and again, the chirp of the birds way up in the mid-section of the tree. I was very glad she was enjoying herself.

The platform in question was not made of wood or stone, it was a large raised chunk of earth from one of the massive roots that decided to grow upward; the one I chose to propose on was similar to a northern grassy plain with small inclines that were almost hills. Soft grass grew on the surface along with the odd pine tree every so often near the edge, but if you were to sit right in the middle it would look like the grassy plain went on forever. Not only this, but it was right in a spot where you could look up and see the stars and moon through the leaves of the Life Tree.

I picked Fluttershy up with little effort and crouched low, searching for the UE inside of me, there was a small burst of dust as my aura flared and I jumped.

Not to brag, but the jump height was around 800ft and I landed a good measure inland of the platform.

We found a spot to sit down; it was next to a fallen tree…

…

Fluttershy could not believe her eyes.

Honestly she had to hit her head lightly to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but this was so…_ magical_. It was the only word she could describe it as. The tree was _massive_ and so…so.

She had a hard time to find the right word for the beauty of the Tree, _awesome _was one she could say but even then it diminished its beauty.

Gabe was right despite her skepticism of his godhood, which in her mind didn't quite understand what he meant by 'god' he didn't look like a god, she knew Celestia and Luna were goddesses but they were more earthly than what she would think a goddess should be.

This wasn't Equestria, that she knew the mountain sized roots of the tree told her that much, the flora and fauna of this place was very different than Ponyville's ecosystem. It reminded her of the Evertree forest in ways.

There was very little talk when she sat down with Gabe in the large open field they landed on, he sat a little bit further away from her than they normally would; he liked being close to her, but tonight was different.

Actually now that she thought about it he had been disappearing for hours on end, sometimes a whole day would go by and she wouldn't see him until dusk, strangely covered in soot and sweat his hands blackened by whatever he had been doing. She would always get makeup time with him afterwards of course, but it kind of distressed her when she asked him and where he went when he was on his little escapades into the unknown.

Fluttershy would always get a shrug and a "You'll find out later when it's ready…"

It left her in frustrated wonder to what he was doing in his absences; he never kept secrets from her, never. He always told her what he was doing or what he was going to do, so why now?

She and Twilight had even tried to follow him to his secret rendezvous; he would always go into Ponyville and wander the streets with a dreamy look in his eyes, no matter how sneaky they were he would always lose them when he went into the alleyways of Ponyville and drop straight off the map.

They wouldn't find him until later covered in the usual soot and sweat and blackened hands on his way back home to the cottage.

He seemed to of grown distant in a way and it was tearing her up inside. But tonight, he asked her to come along on his journey to the unknown, and finally she would know what he had been up to.

A little before this she was told of his godhood and his ability to cross over to different dimensions, which she knew was possible due to that small Multiverse Guide he gave her to read and the fact she had technically been in a different Universe when he started up his Trade with his own race. So it wasn't I really big surprise, but a complex and confusing one due to the fact he was a god, in the strange circumstances of his arrival and the letters he received with the guide.

She tried not to think about it too much.

But if this was where Gabe had been going and disappearing too, she only felt hurt that he did not bring her for the ride, because it was amazing.

They sat there going over the usual small talk and banter they dished at each other while in each other's company, falling into a comfortable silence as always. Only this time she was not in his arms, and she felt out of place.

The night sky she had to admit was spectacular, a full moon casting everything in a bluish and silver hue. The glowing leaves so far above danced to a nonexistent breeze that did not come so far down below, it was quiet and nice. And both of them were looking at Luna's shadow in the moon.

He spoke up.

"You know…" there was a long pause, "since day one of being here, in this universe. I always thought I was extremely lucky; I was a normal guy living his life out in my world and a fanboy of a cartoon show that was technically showing me about you guy's lives… then one day 'pop!' I'm here and I can't go home stuck in a world that's in every Brony's wild dreams…"

He stopped struggling to find the right words.

"I'm not a big believer in Fate, or fated things… this might sound corny but, I feel as though I was destined to meet you Shy. I had no real interest in people and relationships in my own world, they seemed… shallow. But when I got to know you, really know you and not from some TV show, I fell in love… with you."

He turned to face her, his eyes glowing in the blue light, the contrasting red of his shirt going well with his snow white hair, brought on by his warp between universes.

Fluttershy heart quickened, the sudden intenseness of his eyes spiking her pulse.

There was a horrid and terrific realization to what he was doing as he moved from a sitting position to one knee, she wasn't ready for this, oh she wasn't ready… But she couldn't help but feel happy tears fall from her eyes.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he pulled a small cloth colored ring from his back pocket, revealing gold, amber, and diamond embedded on a hoof sized bangle, he offered it to her the world swimming around her. It wasn't perfect, if anything it was crude band of gold with gemstones haphazardly placed within the soft metal, but it was the kindest thing she had ever received.

The words, they would come next.

"So… will you marry me?" he asked unsure as if throwing everything to the wind.

She gave a happy choking sob to Gabe barreling into him, knocking both of them to the soft grass.

"YES!" she screamed, three times louder than she thought she was capable of, she caught herself on top of him and took the intuitive of bring them into a deep kiss.

After a long moment they broke for the sweet night air, she looked down on Gabe who was a light pink, surely she looked the same. Coming out of his stupor, he sat up kissing her cheek affectionately wrapping her in his signature bear hugs.

"So… I take that as a definite answer?" he asked aloud, she nodded her head vigorously eliciting a chuckle from Gabe.

He pulled one from her book and gave a soft 'yay' and snuggled his head against hers.

This was one great night.

…

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" all of them said at once, well except for Pinkie who I thought said something along the lines of "MARRIAGE PARRRRRRTTTTYYYY! AWWWW YYEEEEEAAAA!"

It was a pumpkin carving day at the Sweet Apple acres farmhouse, sitting around AJ's large kitchen room table, the assortment of cutting utensils and newspaper covering the old wood. A few trash bins were placed between the ponies in question sitting at the table, the insides of pumpkin awaiting the compost down in the depths of the plastic bag, a tray of just baked cookies sitting within everponies reach filled the room with a tasty and homely sent.

Today the CMC were sitting with us carving up their respective pumpkins in hopes that maybe just maybe that they will get their Cutie Marks in carving pumpkins, I often told them having no strong skills and even a blank flank could be a good thing. As some say it is better to be a jack of all trades and a master of none than master of one and having no skills in others, but it did not deter them from their quest to find out what their true talents were.

Fluttershy nodded, showing off her engagement bangle, which earned an excited giggle from Applebloom and Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo just shrugged and made a small gagging gesture.

"Well that's just dandy Fluttershy! I can't wait for da wedding!" Applejack laughed jovially getting excited grins from the others.

"ooooo I just can't wait! You're going to look so lovely in white dear; I'm going to have to buy more white fabric, and tailor Gabe a nice new tuxedo to wear!" Rarity giggled as she picked up the carving knife with her magic and cleanly cutting into the pumpkin's thick flesh. (The Tux I was in during the Canterlot incident was tore up with the excess UE pouring from my body)

Pinkie couldn't contain herself, confetti exploded everywhere along with streamers and balloons, bursting into song about how Fluttershy and I were getting married (it was catchy, but I was slightly disturbed by the backup singers that came out of nowhere and again questioning how they knew the lyrics of this on the spot song or being perfectly choreographed when no apparent practice was ever showed. But then I realized this was Pinkie Pie and moved on.).

"Yeah, I know right! Let's just hope it doesn't end up like Twilight's brother's wedding, I could have done without the Queen of the Changelings Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadence and trying to take over everything and replacing everypony." RD said bluntly making Twilight blush lightly. Shining Armor's wedding was not too long ago about a month and a half before my proposal to Fluttershy.

"And this is coming from the very pony that didn't believe Twilight when she said something fishy was going on with Cadence; I was the only one who believed her too." I retorted casually in Twilight's defense.

"Y-you hugged one of the strongest ponies in Equestria, she even brought down Princess Celestia, and you scared us all half to death…" Fluttershy said in a slightly scolding tone, I winced.

"Well you can't blame Chrysalis for who she was now can you? I mean I think I would be kinda evil if my food source was the feelings of 'love' for another pony, can't change nature can we? Plus she was cute in a weird way and I was tempted to take home one of the little ones that were roaming the streets after her defeat by Cadence and Armor's love nova thingy." I shuddered it was one thing to feel love for somepony, but that was on a different scale of slightly creepy, it kinda made me wonder what their sex life was going to end up like.

Fluttershy made a low and soft growling noise at me mentioning Chrysalis being cute; I raised my hands in my defense making a shrugging gesture.

"When you put it that way… I guess she wasn't all that bad, but she did kinda ruin everything and put Shining Armor under mind control and imprisoned me and the real Cadence underneath the castle." Twilight said slowly as if testing if she liked the sound of making the Queen of the Changelings out to be a decent pony with well-reasoned excuses for her attack on Canterlot.

"Enough about that, wer' talkin about Gabe and Little Fluttershy's engagement! Do ya want a big weddin or a small one, who's gonna be there?" Applejack attacked Fluttershy and I with questions.

The rest of the day was filled with what one could only describe as girlish excitement from our friends, as we finished up our pumpkins and went our separate ways to continue with our normal daily lives. Having three years of pony politics under my belt from being part of Luna's personal council the paperwork and news that was waiting back at the cottage seemed a chore more than actual work, as a lot of the Elder Council was still giving Luna hell and loading her and I down with meaningless paperwork. But it paid well and Fluttershy had a steady income of Bits to spend at her leisure for anything nice she might find in town.

It was decided that it would be a relatively small wedding with close friends and family coming to the ceremony, of course the Princesses were invited to attend but Fluttershy didn't want this to be too large of a wedding.

…

Meeting Fluttershy's family was a… experience.

Not that they were bad folk, but they were very intimidating ponies.

Fluttershy's father (Black Light, whose cutie mark was a flaming bone bat wing) was virtually a war horse and head of a gang titled 'The Night Wing' which were one of the toughest gangs out in the Equestia's Cloud district.

He effortlessly out did me in height, where as I was 6'1 he was at least 6'9 with a wing span that was twice the size of me! He was pitch black with a dark blue mane but had the same clear teal blue eyes that Fluttershy had, a long thin scar that ran from his right eye to his lower jaw. From what I heard from Fluttershy he had a heart of gold and was the silent type.

Fluttershy's mother (Sun Drop, whose cutie mark was clouds raining liquid gold she was a unicorn pony) was, to put it plainly, gorgeous.

She was practically a carbon copy of her daughter in the looks department; just imagine a very mature and motherly looking Fluttershy and you get the picture. The only difference was her eyes which were a milky gold brown and her outgoing and knowing personality, and acted fairly like a biker mom.

She had one older sister who was named after Princess and was christened Celeste (whose cutie mark was a tornado and she was a pegasus) was very overprotective of her little sister, she and I would fight tooth and nail over Fluttershy because she didn't want to give up her baby sis. She took after her father and was dark and blue haired, with bright green eyes that were from her grandmother's side of the family.

Then the rest of the gang that were to follow was rowdy bunch of pegasus ponies that wore an assortment of black synthetic leather, metal spikes and mohawks. Each were loyal to Black Light and cared much about Sun Drop and her daughters and acted like big brothers to the girls.

It was not but a couple of weeks before our actual wedding when they came to visit.

The rumbling of large wings and the whoops and hollers of the Night Wing gang woke us up from our slumber, which I had moved from the cot to her bed. I had unconsciously released a small invisible wave of UE through the air to warn burglars to stay away, but this had excited the group's activities to make more noise.

Rubbing sleep from our eyes, we cautiously made our way to the front yard where I saw Fluttershy's eyes light up with a childlike and innocent light.

"Daddy! Mommy!" she elated, racing over to the large black war horse that was pulling a small chariot where Fluttershy's mother sat, the giant of a pony bent his long neck to rub his head against Fluttershy's in an affectionate manner.

"Hey, princess…" he reverberated; his voice was very deep deeper than Big Macintosh's.

If boulders (cough, Tom, cough) could talk, his voice would be their common vocal frequency.

I stood in the door frame of the cottage observing her mother wrap her in a big hug and look her over much like a mother hen would to her chicks.

"We got your letter honey! You're getting married! So soon?" she choked, that odd mix of happiness and worry that you sometimes see in mothers when their children are growing up and making big choices in their lives.

"Father wouldn't shut up about how worried he was about you; I swear he talked through the whole flight here." Celeste said landing next to their mother, her voice reminded me of someone I once knew back in my own universe giving me a nostalgic feeling.

"So who's the lucky stallion?" Sun Drop questioned her daughter; Fluttershy blushed tilting her head in my direction.

All three of them looked up to stare at me.

"What the hell is that?" all of them said at the same time.

…

Fluttershy sighed.

It had been tough explaining to her family to what Gabe was and his story. (Gabe did most of the talking

Maybe if she had taken the time to explain everything in her letter she wouldn't have been in this situation, but then again, her mother and father were the type of ponies that understood things better when there actually there and experiencing something then it being described to them.

Overall things had gone over surprisingly smoothly with her parents, though her sister seemed to have an extreme overprotective flair and bashed heads with Gabe through the countdown of their wedding. She even had to calm Gabe down, who rarely gets angry with anypony, from throttling her sister.

Gabe was a person that needed an almost constant contact interaction (or the Touch system, Twilight had explained through a couple of books on psychology) between the ponies he loved to show that he cared; it was a habit she and the rest of her friends had gotten used to over the course of three years, but even more so when he loved somepony, mainly her.

But her sister didn't know this.

So when he was denied quality time with her from her sister and was blocked at every chance to get close, he became increasingly frustrated with Celeste to the point he almost choked her.

Thankfully this unfortunate event did not become violent after a quick thinking hug and a good tongue lashing for her sister as Gabe stormed off to release pent up anger, and she quickly followed.

She loved her sister very much but she was pushing it a little.

Her father and mother had given the 'hurt my daughter and I will wipe you off the face of Equestria' speech and all around talk of their marriage.

Preparations had been going smoothly and were briskly approaching its due date, which was only a few days' time.

Rarity had woven her, an exquisite wedding dress that indeed made her look breath taking and glow whilst in the gown; her friends had commented that Rarity had outdone herself as she stood looking at herself in the mirror.

Breathtaking was right, with her mane woven into a long braid hanging down to the tips of her hooves (white flowers of her choosing were to be braided in at the finished version). It was simple dress but that's what made it look good on her, it was white slip that trailed behind her but left room for her tail to comfortably relax underneath the fabric, it was embodied in gold at the edges in complex patterns which were painstakingly detailed.

She and her friends were purely amazed, and wondered if Rarity had been planning their dresses before hoof but she wouldn't divulge anything other than small blush and some muttering.

She dearly hoped that it would make her husband to be just as speechless as she walked down the flower covered isle.

Through she wasn't supposed to, she peeked in on Gabe being fitted to his tux and he did look dashing, the white hair complementing his dark tux and white under shirt, Rarity checking him over making sure her craftsmanship didn't possess any flaws. Which it didn't, her extensive research with the Multiverse guide on human clothing had paid off, and from what she's told she even had a line of fashion in the human world and was a huge hit among the higher classed people there and received pay every month when Gabe did his monthly negotiations with his home world.

Their practice for the big day was fun, and it was much like Twilight's brother's wedding practice setting, who was going first and where everypony was to stand, but choosing the types of flowers, colors and food for the after ceremony was a little tiring she didn't know there was so much work in planning out a wedding.

The pony in charge of the whole thing was shrill looking earth pony by the name of Wedding Day (ironic name isn't it?), and she was nice but a veteran of planning out weddings and often got miffed when one of the workers setting up the tables and what not got a color wrong with the napkins or different vase of flowers than the rest.

Applejack was tasked with snacks and meals to be served at the wedding, Twilight as an assistant to Wedding Day, Rainbow just lazed around on a cloud above the area she and Gabe were going to be using for their wedding (which was an open field not far from their cottage), Pinkie was in charge of entertainment and was already setting up the balloons, streamers and turn table for Vinyl Scratch to play music on.

Who came by to set up her personal equipment and tracks to play while the wedding was going, her best friend Octavia and her colleges were even going to come and play the wedding march for them.

She was just so excited she felt like she would explode!

Fluttershy took another deep breath, allowing herself to cool down.

This wedding was also something she was working her courage up for a long time, in which her courage had faltered many times before.

As their kissing and touching did get… intense, sometimes.

It's not that she didn't want to, because she did, sometimes badly even.

She could feel Gabe holding back at certain points, and the minor frustration he gave off when she told him to stop (he never got angry with her just lightly annoyed that he had to stop).

Gods and Celestia, dare she say it. She wanted to make love to the human, but her courage always left her when Gabe got any farther than her neck, perhaps it was a testament and scar of her bad experience in Canterlot and scared her of the idea of sex.

She loved Gabe a lot and he would never hurt her or her friends intentionally, hell she even caught herself imagining having and raising children with him (she had no idea if this was even possible, but she didn't mind the idea of adopting if they couldn't).

So maybe after all this was over and he was hers forever, she could muster up enough nerve to let him have his way with her.

…

Wedding Day (the actual day not the pony, confusing right?) had arrived. (well, almost it was the night before hand)

Damn.

This was the part where you're collage drinking buddies say stuff like 'GAME OVER!' and 'shit, the chain and shackles already? Ha ha damn, good luck dude'.

But being in a world filled with ponies and your only friends were girls, you don't really have an awesome bachelor party or any for that matter (Spike was of course my friend and little brother, but he wasn't allowed to have any strong drink). So we had celebration party instead with all eight of us.

Even though I wasn't one for alcohol, I wanted a drink. But being ponies the strongest thing they had was a thick and fermented cinnamon flavored apple cider called 'Dragon's Fire', and it didn't work the same way with humans as it did ponies.

Apparently a bottle of thick fermented Cider was the equivalent to a strong Texas whisky and was taken in shots much like whisky is. (This of course depended on what was put into the cider and how long it is aged, freshly squeezed cider was drinkable to all ages while couple months in storage equated to a beer and so on and so forth)

It was hilarious to watch Rainbow drink the stuff because after a couple shots she was already shit face drunk and drunkenly boasting how I was one she could only picture marrying Fluttershy and proposing a toast every so often and loudly talking about her own achievements.

Pinkie Pie was drunk as well but didn't seem all that different just her speech was impaired slightly and was singing to herself and talking to a small golden statue of a human, who she referred to as Stephano when anypony asked. To how she found this statue (or even got it), is anypony's guess. She coursed along whenever Rainbow burst into half songs.

Twilight was a bit tipsy and was one of those sleepy types of drunks, so she had her head on the table trying to use magic to pour her another glass of cider and missing horribly, I poured her glass when she did.

Rarity had a light blush on her cheeks and giggled every now and often sitting close to Spike, who also had a blush in his cheeks but darker in tone a few lipstick stains were visible on the purple baby dragon's head.

Applejack looked at me in awe after I drafted a whole bottle of Dragon's Flame by myself, she was a bit of a drinker, it came with her job working with cider and she had a lot more tolerance for the stuff than her friends. But she questioned me how I wasn't passed out drunk or sitting in my own vomit for drinking too much in one go.

I shrugged drinking whatever had been in Fluttershy's glass, who was already passed out and snoozing on my shoulder, guess I was carrying her home tonight.

They would have headaches tomorrow of course but this fact didn't seem to dampen their enthusiastic mood of tomorrow's escapade with Fluttershy and I.

We stayed up at the Sugar Cube Corner at a reasonable hour of eleven, we would need our rest.

"Come on, my wife to be…" I whispered to Fluttershy, who gave relaxed sigh in her sleep mumbling something incoherent as I gently picked her up into a piggy back style, her head resting alongside my shoulder.

I chuckled; there was a sudden wonderful feeling of love and affection for this pony as I said my goodbyes to the group, Spike helping Twilight to her hooves and stumble back to their home, Pinkie and RD heading upstairs to crash in Pinkie's guest room here. AJ and Rarity walked home together as their houses were in the same direction.

Now as I head back to the cottage, I went over my life from the past three years here and I couldn't see my old life anymore. It was fuzzy and plastic looking life that leads to nowhere; honestly I couldn't perceive myself in human society anymore.

Odd how that was…

Sure I remember my family and still miss them, but all the petty quarrels and drama that went on in the world I had no desire to go back to, it had been strange writing to all my friends that I would never see them again. But like moving away to a new state, the friends you once had seemed to fade away as you made new ones, and the new friends I had made.

As I said before, were irreplaceable.

Oh I could leave at any time and travel through the vast expanse of stars and dimensions that was contained in the massiveness of one universe, act as the righteous Guardian of the Universe's will (which I could feel its whispered requests every day in the small dark place in the back my mind, telling me to travel to worlds beyond this one and destroy those responsible for going against its will) but I choose to stay for the only being I fell in love with.

The red string tied us closely together, and the Love gods knew it, I knew it, the universe knew it. It's really the only reason it hasn't forced me to travel, a heart broken Guardian would not serve it well.

So it waited till I either fused my life energy with my partner or it returned to the Life Tree, to begin its move.

Fluttershy shifted her head making a small squeak as she talked softly in her dream filled sleep.

"No, Pinkie… I can't eat anymore cake… Twilight will get mad at…me." she muttered.

I laughed, clear and heartedly.

I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

…

I breathed in deeply, the smell of rose petals and other assortments of flowers drifted thickly through the air.

I was standing at the altar or wooden archway that Princess Celestia stood under, her rainbow mane waving constantly even with a distinct lack wind in the field at times.

Celestia had arrived not just an few minutes ago to have the honor of being our legal binding contractor as we said our vows to one another; Luna was expected to arrive as the sun was setting to congratulate us.

It had been a scramble of activity to get everypony dressed and ready; Fluttershy and I had been torn from sleep by our friends and whisked away to prep and prim every last detail of the wedding. After showering ten times as fast as I normally would Rarity barked orders to get dressed while she ran off to prepare Fluttershy; Percy helped me get everything together while I put on my tux.

After checking myself in the mirror nine hundred times already trying to make sure everything was in its proper place, I was whisked by Applejack in her bridesmaid outfit to my place at the altar.

The small group that was attending the wedding was here and waiting in their formal dresses and coats milling about the sample table and dance area, Octavia's musicians playing traditional wedding themed music to the guests.

The tension was heavy, as we waited for that moment when it all started and I would see Fluttershy in her wedding gown, Black Light (in his best outfit) stood not far away from the aisle his enormous wings spread so that it hid Fluttershy from everpony's view.

Sensing a shift in the air Octavia began the Wedding March.

First were our friends in their bridesmaids' outfits walking down the aisle, confidently striding to their respected places on the opposite side from me, behind me stood Percy and Spike. Each one winking at me as they turned their heads toward Black Light.

He hesitantly dropped his wings to reveal…

How do you breathe again? Breathing was a natural reflex something that could be controlled of course, but when you actually forget how an involuntary reflex works, you feel stupid by doing so.

Such was my case when I saw Fluttershy in her gown; lightning could have struck me there and now and I wouldn't have noticed for all of the good it would of done me, a humorous part chuckled that if I turned my head my eyeballs would of stayed glued into place floating in the air.

She looked up at me and gave me a timid smile with a beautiful and slightly tearful blush, thank all the gods in the known number of universes I was partially immortal and fueled by an entire universe worth of energy, because I think I would of died of a heart attack.

A massive one, at that.

Did I hear angels crying? Probably. Again I tended to over exaggerate things.

She was dressed in white like all wedding dresses, a complex gold lining covering the edges of the long dress, over all it was simple. Yet that simplicity is what made it go so extraordinary well with Fluttershy, her mane was in one large braid that touched the ground, no doubt that her tail was braided in the same manner. Small wild flowers of varying degrees of color were woven into the braid enhancing the light makeup she wore and those teal colored eyes

The CMCs hop/skipped down the aisle with rose petal baskets in their mouths much like they had in Shining Armor's making way to Fluttershy's slow walk to the Altar, her father walking beside her who was looking questionably bleak.

Fluttershy blushed even harder when I whispered 'I love you' to her when she took her place next to me, her father moving back to his position in the crowd, a giant standing among mice.

Celestia cleared her throat, readying her 'official voice'.

"Welcome, everypony to a wonderful celebration of a bonding between two special individuals and close subjects of mine: Gabriel and Fluttershy as they had asked me personally to bind them in matrimony. If there are any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace…" The spectators stood in silence, after a few moments Celestia began again "Good, now let us begin. Gabriel?"

Celestia handed the stage over to me.

I turned to Fluttershy getting on one knee to stand eye level with her.

"Fluttershy, you are my stars and moon, the candle in the darkness that leads me to peace and happiness; you are the wave that gently washes over me in your warmth and affection. I stand here before you and our peers to proclaim my eternal devotion and love for you and only you, in happiness and health. I will stand with you when you are afraid, I will care for you when you cannot from sickness or sadness, I will aid you with whatever heavy task you may partake and carry those burdens with you. Death shall be my only misgiving, a burden which I cannot share, and ask of you to not think of sadness but of only the happy memories we will undergo through life." I winked at her and mouthed 'your turn'.

She timidly smiled taking a deep breath.

"G-Gabriel, you are my sun and sky, t-the shade of the trees that cools me and brings me c-comfort and satisfaction; you are the gentle wind that blows away my sorrow and fills me with j-joy. I s-stand here before y-you and our p-peers to proclaim my eternal devotion and l-l-love for you and only you, i-in happiness and health. I will stand by and support you when you are weak, I will care for you when you cannot from sickness or s-sadness, I will aid you in whatever h-heavy task you may partake and carry those b-burdens. D-d-death shall be my only misgiving, a burden which I cannot s-share, a-and ask of to not think of s-sadness but of only the happy memories we will undergo through life." She finished, sealing the deal.

Celestia smiled broadly, "Spike, the rings please," Spike being the ring bearer like before held out two different rings, a smaller one for myself and the other a simple gold band that could wrap around her hoof right next to her engagement bangle.

She picked them up with magic placing them on our respected appendages.

"It is my great pleasure to pronounce you Mare and Man, you may kiss the bride."

I brought Fluttershy close and innocently kissed her on the lips, pulling away as the small crowd thundered their approval, stamping the ground in their way of a clapping.

"ALRIGHT! TIME FOR THE PARTY!" Pinkie Pie and I roared at the same time.

…

Fluttershy found it hard to share the first dance with Gabe due to the physical differences, but she couldn't help but enjoy herself immensely. The whole thing had been magical to Fluttershy and almost seemed dreamlike at parts.

She dearly wished this wasn't a dream or some spell placed on her by sompony evil, but she was reassured by Gabe's touch and loving whispers that this was real, this was happening.

She had never felt so complete in her life, it would be impossible to break her good mood, even if her dad's gang was being overly loud and eating all the food, but those small problems seemed light years away.

Princess Luna soon arrived after the wedding congratulating her and Gabe and wishing them good luck, Luna had wanted to talk to her specifically and left Gabe in the crowd of dancing ponies who was talking to her mother and father all the while.

Luna had taken her to a small table not far from the food table, conversing lightly with small talk and work. When Luna offered her a cup of Cider, she refused; Luna downed the whole thing herself pouring another.

"You're lucky, you know that? I've never met a nicer guy than Gabe, or at least one that doesn't cower in fear whenever I talk to em," she took another swig of the hard cider hiccupping. "if it weren't for him, half of Equestria would still be shaking in their shoes at the name of Princess Luna, or that other me Nightmare Moon… gods, I envy you so much, I liked him. Hell! Celestia liked 'em even for a while, now she's after that armory colt in the left wing of the castle." Luna sighed again drinking the contents of her glass then laying her head on the table.

"I wanna get married, and find that special somepony… but everypony's too damn afraid of me to have a normal conversation, three years! Three years I've worked with the same ponies in my office and half of them are too old to even bother with or the ones that are avert their eyes whenever I look at them, only Gabriel looked me straight in my eye and told me to quiet down or not to do this or that. The only one in the whole castle with a pair and I could respect other than my sister, and you get to keep him to yourself… it's not fair." Luna huffed halfheartedly, placing her hoof over her eyes.

"Well that's enough out of me; go on enjoy your husband and don't let me discourage you, I'm too old for anypony anyways." She looked up and gave Fluttershy a sad smile, tilting her head toward Gabriel who was now messing with the Dj equipment and Vinyl looking a little distraught with her toys being messed with.

Even though she never really said anything to Princess Luna, she felt sort of bad for her.

"Hey! Fluttershy! Dance Party!" Gabe called over the music beckoning her over to join as many of the ponies began dancing wildly.

Fluttershy smiled, joining Gabe and her friends in the dance.

…

(This is the non-lemon ending, If you wish to read the lemon scroll down until you see O-O-O-O either way they both go together and this is the actual ending to the story, however the lemon scene happens right after their wedding, so read both if you want.)

Life.

It was a wondrous thing full of twists and turns, ups and downs.

Such beauty in every living thing, it was to question the true architect of the multiverse, was some great painter and author, writing out our lives with a fine felt tip quill and painting the colors and emotions around us with a grand paint brush.

Fluttershy and I lived a happy life together, one I would not sell the memories of to any god or devil that offered, the universe be damned.

I loved her.

Something I couldn't take back if I wanted to, because I was part of her much as she was a part of me.

Tears.

I made a vow that I wouldn't feel sad during her death but remember the good and wonderful times we shared.

Still they fell.

I had offered her the prolonged life, the youth with my life force.

But she refused; she told me that wasn't her life, her destiny. I couldn't force her to live, it would make her sad.

I cursed, I screamed, I fell apart at her death bed, begging her not to leave me.

She laughed, putting a hoof on my face and whispered a final 'I love you' before fading away.

Like Pinkie Pie, Percy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight before her I let my tears fall, they were family, individuals I loved dearly growing older as I stood against the tests of time.

Is this what Celestia and Luna felt when they watched generation after generation, fade away into the pages of history?

This was unfathomable, insane, far beyond the scope of any mental comprehension possible that the people you love the most can disappear or fade away into the life stream. You get use to the idea that they would always be there a constant pillar of strength you can draw from when you can't do it alone.

It is something every immortal and mortal being must accept, lest your own life can become dead in its own way.

It took me five years of searching for my own will to live, to find new purpose in life and strive for the impossible.

I wondered endless deserts, climbed galaxy sized mountains, fought off countless predators and beasts that wanted to do others and I harm.

I spoke with Gods that defied all reason and comprehension, whispered to the rocks and trees and listened to their stories, dived into the deepest and darkest pits of hells and demonic realms and came back with their lord's heads.

I've sat with angelic beings that could not be seen because of their inner light, I watched generations of alien beings come and go, empires rising and falling.

Establishing Equilibrium by the Universe's will.

I was complete.

So here I sit underneath the Life tree that Fluttershy's soul was born from, an old man of 856 with eyes of grey and beard of white with wind tattered cloths and dirty boots that have stepped upon many lands.

As I finish the last few words in this small book, I chuckle.

How lucky I was to live this life, one could say it was.

Pure Luck.

O-O-O-O-O

(this is the lemon scene, its during Gabriel and Fluttershy's Honeymoon, so it's like right after their wedding, Enjoy)

Fluttershy fidgeted nervously, she had never done anything like this before and honestly didn't know how to act in this sort of situation.

Should she be like a seductress cornering her pray? No, much to shy about her own body to do that sort of thing, she sighed heavily

She felt rigid and tense and she was told your first time hurt more when you were stiff as a board, so she needed to relax.

If that was possible…

Or maybe like! No… that wouldn't work either without coming off really cheesy, she sorted through the small collection of smut books she had read trying to find a sexy persona to take on for her husband.

Damnit, all of the female leads were normally outgoing and a lot braver than she would ever be; what could she do?

A gentle breeze wafted through the open window of their spacious and majestic bedroom, the small twinge of salt and cry of seagulls in the night air calming her nerves.

Gabe had taken her to the ocean in record time using a short cut in their reality to get here, finding a vacant vacation house to reside in (he paid for it too).

So here she sat on the silk woven blankets of a king sized bed waiting for Gabe to come back from his talk with the caretaker of the abode on cost and how long they could stay.

"I'm back."

Fluttershy jumped from her deep thoughts giving herself a small case of whiplash as she looked over to her husband, stepping through the large double doors.

She blushed as his tux coat and under shirt was unbuttoned showing bear skin of his chest, unblemished and hairless with soft outline of muscles.

He sat next to her, not saying anything or moving, she guessed he was just as nervous as she was.

"We get the house for half a week…" he murmured, entirely unsure how to start.

The room went silent again.

She leaned against him, counting each of his breath, immersing herself into his warmth as she wrapped him in a hug.

He leaned into her hug, kissing her cheek letting them shower her neck and face, soon he pulled her into a passionate kiss, and their tongue's wrestling each other causing her to squeak softly.

Her face burned when she could feel his smile in their kiss, odd warmth coursed through her body making the tips of her hooves tingle.

She thanked the heavens for hands; Gabriel moved his hands down rubbing his fingers through her fur coat and mane, it was heavenly something that gave her goose bumps whenever he rubbed her coat like that.

They broke for air, ragged breath and panting like they had ran a marathon. Gabriel's pupils were dilated as he stared into hers, warmth colored her cheeks.

She knew that he was waiting for her permission to go lower, a place she had never really let him go too far. Fluttershy gulped trying to muster the courage to speak.

"y-y-y-y-you c-c-can t-t-t-touch m-m-me, i-i-i-if y-you w-want…" she stuttered horribly, lying her back on the silk sheets of the king sized bed, exposing her belly to Gabriel.

He turned a light pink, awkwardly shrugging off his tux and under shirt letting them silently hit the floor to hover over her, his hot breath making a small area of her fur coat dance wildly each time he exhaled.

He brought his lips upon her belly kissing it gently, and then agonizingly slowly dragging his teeth over very sensitive areas which earned him a loud gasp and a drawn out squeak from her.

Fluttershy let out an embarrassingly loud moan when his tongue brushed against one of her rose buds, located just above her haunches and her private area, realizing this Gabriel concentrated his attack there.

Being utterly unused to this sort of attention for her body, her body felt like it had caught fire. But it didn't hurt, in the extreme opposite in fact, it felt really really good!

She had never really done any sort of sexual interaction with her body before; of course Twilight had explained the concept masturbation to her as a stress reliever and had admitted to use the method herself on rare occasions. But she never had a reason to do such things, thus her body could not anticipate the senses that assaulted her from all sides.

There was a rapid sort of tension in her tummy, which was being wound up like a toy soldier's key. Her breath quickened becoming shallow, she didn't know what was happening but she sure as hell didn't want it to stop!

Colored dots burst in her vision as he moved on down to her, oh good heavens… all real rational thought left her mind, as he suckled on her precious area.

(Gabriel/Fluttershy third person View)

Her vocalizations of pleasure encouraged Gabriel greatly, letting him know he was obviously doing something right to please Fluttershy. This was his intended purpose of course; pleasing her had been his ultimate goal in this foreplay and he was reaching his goal.

It was a strange tasting, he wasn't expecting refreshing taste of spring water that was for sure, but it had an odd mix of tasting sweet and bitter at the same time, her skin and fur however reminisced of peaches and was lovely to taste. If he had anything to say about it he probably could have licked her like a Popsicle for hours on end without losing interest.

That would have surly been an awkward.

He dipped his tongue deeply into her precious area, finding it very warm and twitchy; an almost silent scream answered his action. Fluttershy had reached her climax no doubt, a warm liquid rained upon his tongue, it was tasteless but he greedily drank all of it up.

Apparently Fluttershy didn't know what to do with herself as mind numbing pleasure washed over her, going limp and breathing heavily.

They both knew this was going to be awkward as the physical differences were very palpable to their quandary. By all rights they could have stopped there, and would have been satisfied with the general outcome of the night, he certainly felt no requisite to be pleased by Fluttershy. There would be time for that imaginably at a later date, when she felt more comfortable with the whole idea of sex.

He whispered into her ear asking if he should continue, she briefly nodded closing her eyes another blush rising to her cheeks.

Gabriel removed his dress pants and boxers, the ocean air brushing against his exposed skin, his member standing fully erect.

Fluttershy peaked, cracking one of her eyes open to glance down at her lover's manhood, if a tomato could blush as hard as she did no doubt it would have to be named an entirely different color to fit in on the visible light spectrum. The natural creamy yellow of her coat was no longer visible through the amount of blood rising to the surface of her skin, Gabriel almost feared for her health for a good few moments, but dashed it off as she probably had never seen one fully erect (well at least a human's fully erect).

Like all ponies when lying on their back, their hind legs stood up due to the lack of joint freedom to slide to their sides, Fluttershy was indeed no different and lacked the flexibility to fit his lower torso to hers if they were going to go missionary lest he wanted her hind legs pushing into his chest while preforming the deed.

It was recommended that with non-humanoid partners, especially first sexual encounter non-humanoid partners that the easiest method was the missionary position, however with pony body structure the natural position was, albeit for a lack of a better term, doggy style.

But with this position it was less sensual and emotionally appealing to newlyweds or first time lovers because of the distinct lack of face to face love making, where they could kiss or stare deeply into each other's eyes (or eye, but that's a different story) while sharing the experience together.

Thankfully, Gabriel had extensively studied the Multiverse Extranet and with his practice with UE he could cast spells just as well as Celestia could and just as quickly too.

Flexibility and joint improvement spells were very common and required little energy to cast.

He leaned in over Fluttershy, silently integrating the spell into her hind legs and bringing her into a deep kiss to distract her from the pain that came with losing virginity. Her hind legs slid to the sides as he pressed himself against her, placing his member just below her entrance.

Not wanting her to tense too much, he quickly thrust forward reaching until they were hilt to hilt.

He met a minor resistance that was her hymen tearing, tears sprung from her eyes with a sharp gasp of pain escaping her lips, her front hooves digging into his shoulder blades, trembling badly.

He tried not to move to much as he kissed tears away and silently listened to her cry, trying to bring much comfort as possible to the crying mare by stroking her mane softly.

After a few minutes she calmed down, shyly telling Gabriel she was alright and wanted him to continue.

She hissed as he began to rock forward, finding a slow rhythm to ease the pain into warm pleasure.

It wasn't long until the stinging feeling became a wave like pleasure that struck every time he thrust into her, much like hitting a tower clock bell, pleasure reverberating through her body.

Despite her shy nature, she couldn't believe how embarrassingly loud she was… she was twice as loud as she normally was. But she found that she couldn't help her voice as it was now beyond her control with Gabriel's quick thrusts making her moan loudly.

At the moment, miscellaneous thoughts of how loud she was pushed back by the intense fiery feeling in the pit of her tummy, her hips moving with Gabriel's thrusts trying to keep that awfully wonderful feeling going.

Sweat poured from both parties as an impeding climax was at hand, Gabriel moving twice as fast than before, his own release just as close as Fluttershy's.

A broken scream of "I love you!" was elicited from Fluttershy as she climaxed, followed by Gabriel's who lasted a few more seconds, her insides clamping down on his member releasing his seed into her womb.

Reasoning that the possibility of pregnancy was of near zero percentage and the fact it felt pretty damn good was plus benefactor in his books, again if they wanted children they could always adopt.

Drained, both slumped, breaking away at the hilt but still in each other arm (and hooves).

Their eyes drooped, finding comfort in each other's warmth.

Sleep overcame them.

With small smiles upon their faces.

{0000000}

A/N: Wow… just wow that was tough I was tempted to scrap the whole thing when everybody was being blugh to me and thumbing it down, but I pressed on mostly because my sister was threating me that she wouldn't read another one of my stories if I didn't finish this one o_o'

Ahh well, for my next story I thought I would go PG a little dark and sad story of Luna on the moon and an imaginary friend she creates to keep her company, or a boy whose only friend is the moon and Luna listens in. I don't know which one I want, you can review of which one you want more and I'll write it, then maybe a Pinkie Pie story just for kicks.

If you were confused or just wanted to know more about the gods, ranking, NTB, and other miscellaneous things about the multiverse I will explain them now.

First off I would like to explain the NTB or Nexus Travel Bureau, this is the ruling and privately owned government like system of the multiverse, and is the leading company in universal travel devices and control among the immortal and demi/elder/true god races. It currently has over 500 trillion universes under its control and all traffic must be submitted and notified by their local NTB transit in their area to move from universe to universe.

Their main product of profit is the BHCC or Black Hole Command Center which connects with the Black Hole Admin Offices located at the center of the current universe the traveler is in and opens up compressed highways to the universe of your choosing, as long as you know the area code you can travel freely between any NTB controlled Universe.

These devices are commonly used among artificial gods.

There are two types of category of Gods.

The first are Natural Gods, which are gods created by and given life to by their respected Universe, and the abundant Life Trees within. You see when a Life Tree takes root in a planet the tree will create minor gods to oversee the basic functions of the planet (e.g. would be elementals, and gods of the fauna and flora) when the Tree matures it will create a higher level of animal or plant that is capable of sentient thought levels, these being's will adapt and create gods through belief and culture giving them stronger positions in Godhood.

The second is Artificial Gods, who are mortal's given god (or become gods) like powers through bizarre or unnatural means, the most common way these gods are formed is caused by the raw UE that is absorbed in the space between Universes, the NTB has a constant watch over these gods because of their ability to constantly absorb UE that can reach 'Universe destroying' levels if left unchecked not to mention leech like effects an untrained A-Gods can have on a Universe.

God ranking consists of a scale of lowest to highest: F, E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS and SSSX.

Each ranking has three levels: Low, Mid, High. And sub levels within the low mid and high ranking.

Ranking is based on power one has over the Universe or Multiverse and how much UE can be absorbed before being destroyed by it. F, E, D ranking gods hold onto the basic functions of the Multiverse, such as gravity, the elements within the Multiverse and other minuscule operations that are needed to function a Universe properly.

C ranking gods usually have stronger positions, such as being a sun deity or a patron of a certain virtue or sin of a culture or religion, even a type of people or job association and hold the ranking of a C ranked god, however these rankings can change over time depending how much belief is given to the god and can reach B and A rankings (e.g a prime example is the Shinto gods Susanno'o, Tsukiyomi, and Amaterasu because of the long held belief of the Japanese people, but Gods like Izunagi and Izunami are born A or B ranking gods and will stay that way as long as they exsist)

While a C ranking god can rise to the rank of B or A, most B or A ranking gods are born B or A rank and are often creation Gods of a culture and religion, like I said with Izunagi from Shinto mythology they are born that way and will stay that way. Artificial Gods that are ranked B or A usually have the strength and power of Creation Gods because of how much UE they absorbed in between Universes and have room for improvement.

The S, SS, SSS rank gods are normally given to A-Gods who have absorbed so much UE that they can take on the entire Universe if they wanted, but the natural Gods that achieve this rank are called Elder Gods (certain demons can reach this rank as well, and are known as Elder Demons) and oversee the entire Universe as advisors and administrators for the lesser gods. A sub type of Elder god is sometimes called a True God and they are immortals that are under the or in service of an Elder god/demon most who are classified can become stronger than their mentors or masters but normally stay under their rule out of love or respect.

Finally the SSSX rank is an unattainable rank because it is impossible to have that much UE unless you are the Guardian of the Multiverse spawn point, whose name is unknown because it is everything and nothing and the absence of nothing all at the same time. Only three beings of the known multiverse have seen the Guardian and survived to tell about the faceless mannequin like figure that's fused to a stone pillar.

About other things:

Yes I did put a PewDiePie reference with Pinkie holding Stephano. If you don't know who he is check em out on youtube and become a Bro today!

The Multiverse Guide: Extranet, Holo-chat and Teleportation features.

Gabriel uses it to figure out how to use his UE and convert them into spells. The trade with U.S. is set up in a monthly trade agreement with information in medical, entertainment, and manufacturing info and sometimes material goods, while the ponies contain magic in orbs to trade with Humans. Gabriel uses the holo chat to talk to the U.S. president and teleport the goods over to each universe.

Well I think that's it, feel free to PM me or just comment on what you want to know.

Review plz and thumbs up it or Fav it! :D

Keep your blade sharp my friends.

Katana001 out.


End file.
